We Will Never Grow Old
by YourObsession13
Summary: Sequeal to Never Thought it Would've Come to This. Join them on their life journey. You will know who "them" is once you read Never Thought it Would've Come to This. ALL HUMAN. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Edward and I have been together for almost 2 years now and things couldn't be any better.** (They are now Seniors and Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper are in college at ASU). **It is hard watching Alice suffer knowing Jasper is so far away without her. They visit at least once a month and on break. It was now the last day of school and the minutes are going by too slow. I couldn't wait to get out of high school and move on with my life with Edward.

When the bell finally rang me and Alice started skipping along to my locker making sure everything was cleared out. There was a note in there. It read:

_Bella,_

_Congratulations we finally did it! Dinner with me tonight?_

_I love you. Edward._

As soon as I was done reading it I felt a pair of strong arms come from behind me. "Hello love," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

I turned around and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Hi," I smiled hugely and so did he. "And no I will not go to dinner with you because it is your birthday today and we have plans to spend the evening with your family and Charlie," I said matter of factly. He doesn't like the fact that I get to take care of him instead of vice versa. Last year he decided to kidnap me and we went to see a movie and do other things instead. This year is going to be different because he is going to be 19. I can't believe we have been legal adults for so long. Edward groaned.

"Please, Bella?" he said giving me the dazzling smile.

"Nope," I replied. "Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper just flew in and we actually have to get going to pick them up. And besides, as much as I would love to spend the evening with you, Alice would kill me if I refused to get out of bed tomorrow morning to get me ready for graduation."

He just groaned. "Fine," he murmured.

"Aww...cheer up butter cup. Oh and I have stupidly forgotten to tell you something today," I said with a sly smile. "And what would that be Miss Swan?" he asked.

I looked him straight in the eye while melting under his stare and grabbed is face and went up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "Happy Birthday! I love you," I said as he gave me a huge grin.

He picked me up and swung me around in a hug until Alice yelled, "Are you guys coming?! I have not seen Jasper in over three weeks and this is why I am waiting? I don't think so. Get in the car now!"

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. It is so funny when Alice gets angry, unless she is boiling over mad.

On the way to the airport Alice could not sit still. She was bouncing like a three year old the whole way there. "Alice, calm down. I know you are excited and all, but is it really necessary to move a moving vehicle," Edward said as I sniffled a giggle.

"Yes it is absolutely completely necessary. Remeber when Esme took Bella on a somewhat mother/daughter spa weekend and you could not contain yourself until you saw her again. So shut it you hypocrite!" I couldn't hold it in anymore so I just burst out laughing earning wierd looks from them.

"What so funny, Bella? Hmm? As far as I am concerned you would be a nervous wreck until Edward got home if you were in the same position. You would go to all the possible extremes if he was on that plane." Alice through back at me. I just smiled and said, "Yeah, but only cause I love him so much."

The rest of the ride was silent and we just let Alice go in by herself to greet Jasper.

Edward spoke up first. "Bella? There is something you need to know..," I almost started hypervenalating when he said this. "No, it is not bad. Calm down," and I did calm down once he grabbed my hand. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday in the mail I got a letter from ASU. I already opened it, but Alice hasn't opened hers yet. She wants to do that with you. Have you gotten yours yet?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Not that I know of. I probably did just haven't gotten around to it yet," I said. "Soo..? Are you in?"

"Yes, they accepted my application and sent me a list of classes to sign up for," he said. I all but jumped over on top of him in the car and kissed him pasionatally.

"I'm so happy for you!" I told him while I clapped my hands enthusiastically. His eyes were dancing with amusment in a very sexy way.

"I am too, and I can't wait to go there with you!" he said excitedly and then my smiled faded. "Whats wrong babe?"

"I haven't been acccepted yet. What if they dont want me?" I said getting worried. I don't want Edward leaving me. He rubbed soothing circles with his hand on my lower back. The position was awkward, but it felt nice I guess you could say. We were in the drivers seat with me stradled on top of him.

"AH! Bella please just shut up! You were already accepted even when they didn't know who you were. Please be positive with me. It is my birthday after all," he said giving me pleading eyes. I suddenly realised he was right. I have had straight A's all throuhg high school and my application essay was flawless. I smiled at this thought. "There is my Bella!" Edward said. while I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. I smiled at a thought that just crossed my mind. It has been a whole year that me and Edward have been making love to each other. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because it is a very special day for me," I said. I can't believe it has been a year since my first time. Every time me and Edward took it that far it always felt as special as the first.

"And why would that be?" I am pretty sure he knew but wanted me to say it none the less.

"Today is our sexaversary," I said with a smile on my face. He looked as if he was deep in thought and then smiled. "Well it sure is," he laughed. "My goodness time flies fast. It has already been a full year?"

"Mmhm," I said while smiling and then I gave him a kiss before getting up off of his lap to sit back in the passenger seat knowing the others would be on their way.

We got out of the car to say our hello's and help with the bags. I noticed something very odd and out of character.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked suddenly confused as they all laughed at me Emment came from behind me and tackled me from behind.

"I missed you so much Bella!" his booming voice caused everyone in the parking lot to turn around and look. My face shaded a hint of red. And then Emmett turned me around and squeezed me in a hug until I could barely breathe.

"Em...stop..can't breathe," I squeeked out the last part. "Sorry," he murmured and set me down. "It's okay. And I missed my big teddy bear as well," I said smiling. As I turned around to see Rose and Jasper.

We brought Esme's SUV so we could all fit in one car. Me and Edward were in the front while Edward drove then Emmet and Rose were in the second row leaving Jasper and Alice in the back making out until no end.

It got pretty annoying so I turned around and yelled, "How can you two still be alive and breathing back there?!" And everyone laughed at what I said except Alice and Jasper's faces were bright red which only made us laugh more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We ended up stopping at my house to get some clothes to sleep at the Cullen's house. I was also put on Birth Control by Esme about a year ago so I grabbed that as well. Esme trully was my 2nd mother. On my way out I told Charlie where I was going and told him to just meet me at our graduation ceremony. I also picked up my letter from ASU and decided to open it with Alice later tonight. It was big. That must be a good sign.

When we got to the Cullen's everything happened very quickly. One minute we were welcoming home everyone and the next were are singing Happy Birthday to Edward with a cake in front of him. He blew out the candles and I helped taked all of them off since Carlise and Esme were at work. As I took the last one off Emmet decided to take a chunk and throw it at me. It got all over the top of my head. I just gasped. "Oh war is on now Emmy!" I said and he looked a little scared so I took a piece of cake and threw it at his head not giving him time to dodge it.

Everyone laughed at us and Rosalie told Emmet, "Well that is what you get for getting frosting in a girl's hair," she smirked at him.

I turned around and faced Edward and walked over to sit on his lap. "Do I look sexy?" I asked in an all teasing tone. He just smiled and got icing on his finger and put it on my nose. "Now you do," he said causing everyone to laugh. I got some frosting onto my finger and put it on his nose then giving him a mustache.

"Sorry, but facial hair is not my thing," I said while attempting to get off. He pulled me back down and rested his forhead against mine causing the frosting on our noses to touch.

"Are you sure?" he asked with his smothering green eyes. I reached behind me to get a napkin and wiped the frosting off of his mouth area. I wiped off our noses too but I still had the smell of it all over me. I bent down and kissed him and almost forgot that we were not alone until Alice mocked me and said, "Are you two still breathing okay?" she asked. I just smiled, not looking at her, but lost in Edward's eyes. "Yep our breathing is perfectly fine," I said. Then I gave Edward one last peck and everyone decided to go into different directions.

"How do you feel about going to our medow?" Edward asked. I smiled at the thought. Last time we were up there was weeks ago because of all the stress with finals.

"I would love to. But first I need to take a shower because I feel gross after the frosting mess. How about we leave in an hour? Is that okay?" I asked thinking of thing that Alice would want me to do.

"Sounds good. I am gonna wash my face really quick too," he said while laughing.

We walked upstairs to his bedroom and I stepped in his connected bathroom turning the shower on high. "I am gonna get a towel so you can just wash your face now," I told him.

I went to the linnen closet to grab a towel and ran into Alice on the way there. "Hey," I told her. "Don't tell Edward but I got my ASU letter in the mail today. Will you open it up with me right now?" I asked. She got really excited and ran to get hers.

"Okay," I said. "One....Two....Three!" We opened it and mine read:

_Congratulations, Isabella Swan, you have made it into Arizona State University. We would be honored for you to join our program in becoming a better school. _

Me and Alice were jumping for joyed at the same time and I found out we both got accepted. I was so excited I could hardly stand it. After that I grabbed a towel then left to take a shower to get all the frosting out of my hair. Edward was just drying off his face when I walked in. He left to give me some privacy and then 10 minutes later Alice came in and handed me special conditioner to make my hair soft again.

"Did you tell him yet?" I knew exactly what she was talking about and smiled at the thought.

"No, but when you are done making me perfect I am going to run downstairs and tell him," I told her and she squealed with excitement.

She dressed me in my semi-flared blue jeans with a dressy black haltered top with rinestones and sequence all over it. My hair was straighted and pulled halfway up creating a poof. She applied liquid silver eye shadow with black eye liner on the bottom with a thick coat of mascara making my eyes look bigger than they really are. I have to say that I did look perfect. Alice tried to get me to wear lip gloss, but I told her that chapstick would work better considering what is going to happen later this evening...

I wore my black flip flops because I knew I would be hiking a bit to get to the medow. I took one last look at myself and decided it didn't matter what I looked like because I will only be with Edward all night. When I walked downstairs I saw him standing by the fireplace looking at pictures that we have taken over the years. I smiled at him then remembered my news!

I jumped on his back piggy-back style and he almost freaked until he found out it was me.

"Hi," I said barely able to contain my excitement.

"Well hello there my goregeous Bella," he said laughing at my eagerness. "What has gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing just that I know what the topic of our conversation will be tonight," I said while not looking him in the eye.

"And what would that be?" he asked looking as if he were going to burst if I didn't tellhim right away.

"Well we are going to be talking about the future together because I just opened my acceptance letter to ASU with Alice!" I said and he picked me up and kissed me with all he had.

"Oh I am so happy now! This might just be the best birthday apart from last year...," He said causing me to laugh and somewhat blush at the same time. It wasn't awkward or embarressing when we talked about us, but it made me happy that last year was amazing for him as well. After that thought my stomach growled. Edward just laughed at me. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Just a bit," I smiled. "Want to go to dinner first?" it was already 7pm and we had to wake up to go to the graduation ceremony tomorrow so I needed to get sleep.

"Sure," he started. "What would you like?"

"Nuh uh. You choose tonight and I don't really care. It is your birthday. Well anything but seafood," I said while making a gagging noise.

"Seafood it is!" he teased while I playfully scowled at him. "I'm just kidding. How about we get Chinese take out and take it to the Medow to eat."

"Sounds good," I said.

We ordered our food and left to pick it up. Edward made sure we had everything with extra blankets as well. We pulled over to the side of the road and he insisted on carrying everything.

"You don't have to do everything for me. You know that, right?" I asked.

"Of course I know that. But what kind of man would I be if I didn't? And besides, you are just not used to being taken care of. That changes when you are with me. I would do anything for you, Bella. You are my life," he answered as if it were everyday words. They were so much more than that.

I grabbed his face and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. "Anything?" I said teasing him a bit. He nodded looking a little unsure.

"Don't ever leave me," I said in all seriousness. He dropped the backpack and walked over to me placing his frohead on mine. "Never," he said and then kissed me. I, of course,started crying. I assured him they were happy tears.

When we got into the medow we layed out a couple blankets and sat on top of them. I sat on his lap and we ate silently for a bit. "Bella?" Edward asked and his tone kind of scared me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up with concerned eyes. He looked happy though. I guess I was just hearing things.

"Where are you planning on living next year? I mean are you planing on staying in the dorms or getting an apartment or wat?" he asked. Nobody has ever asked me that before.

"I don't know to be honest. You are the first person to ask," I told him. "Why?"

"I am just curious because Rose, Em, and Jasper are thinking about renting a house for next semester and said we could all live there if we wanted. Would you be comfortable enough there?" I thought about it for a second.

"That actually sounds better. Is there one house in particular everyone was looking at?" he smiled and sighed of relief. I don't know why he thought I would hate that idea.

"It is a 3 bedroom/3 bathroom townhouse and is perfect for everyone. Esme said that because we are the most responsible that we get the master bedroom/ bathroom. Would you mind sharing a room?"

"No, of course not," I said. And then laughed at a thought that crossed my mind. "I think it is funny how they think we are the most responsible and we are younger than the other couples involved."

"Esme and Carlise agree and have talked to Charlie about it briefly. Nothing is set and stone and Charlie is okay with the idea knowing that you can do whatever you want considering you are an adult. Carlise and Esme talked to all of the parents whose children are involved and they have agreed to pay a full years rent knowing we have scholorships to pay for classes. So what do you think?"

I thought about it for a while. Do I want to live with my friends and Edward? Yes. Should I stop being a baby and take the offer? Duh!

"I think that is a perfect idea. I am so glad to a part of it," I said knowing that I am truely blessed to have everyone in my life.

"Of course you are part of it, silly! You are stuck with me weather you like it or not!" he told me.

I got up from his lap and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Oh no! That is just the most terible thing I have heard of! Being stuck with your boyfriend that you love very much," I said the last part while I walked up to him with both of us standing now.

"It is truly terrible isn't it?" he asked playfully.

"Mmhm," I said while I went in for a kiss. We ended up going back on our blanket and snuggling until it was about 9. I sighed. "We should get going if you want your birthday present," I said with a wicked smile on my face.

"Oh really? And what present do you have in store for me?" he asked. I went up to his ear and licked the lobe slightly. "Me," was all I said and that sent shivers down both of our spines. He took my face in his hands and started kissing me to no end. I broke apart for much needed air and he trailed kisses down my neck as I laid back on the blanket. He came back up and kissed me on the lips. "I want you," I said and that was all he needed to hear to start to unwrap his birthday present a little early.

~*~

I sat up only covered in my blanket and Edward watched me as I grabbed my phone. I groaned and set it back down. "Whats wrong?" Edward asked while wrapping his arms around me.

"It is already 10. I don't want to leave," I said while frowning. He laughed at my expression and said, "Don't worry, love. We still have the night to sleep," I sighed content with his answer and when we had all of our clthes back on we started walking towards the car.

I dropped his hand and burried my face in my hands. "Bella?" he said.

I just groaned and said, "Alice is going to wake me up early tomorrow. Therefore, I am not going to sleep in your room tonight because I don't want to have to wake you up," Darn pixie.

He just laughed as he put all of the stuff in the back of his car. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and said, "It's called locks. Ever heard of one? Or it is called a super strong boyfriend who can protect you and keep you safe. See problem solved," he told me and I just looked at him and smirked before walking away. "What?" he said.

"I don't think either of those things would keep Alice away. I love you and I know you can protect me from anything. But what have you said before that was your weakness?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Alice," he grumbled. I just laughed and kissed his cheek. "Its okay," I said."We have something to work against her with. It is your birthday so maybe she will let me sllep a little bit because that is what you want?"

"Doubt it," he said. "But I will try cause it is not fair of her to do that. Oh or we could just set the alarm.."

"That works too. But we would have to promise Alice that," I said as we pulled into the Cullen driveway. When did we get here?

We went in and convinced Alice we are going to set the alarm for 7 and get up around 7:30. I'm just glad it wasn't 5. Alice is ina good move though because Jasper is in town so maybe that is why...?

"I think I should either take a shower or just wash my face. What sounds best?" I asked. I kinda felt bad for the double shower, but after what we did on the grass....I don't really know.

"Shower. I feel gross cause I feel as if I have been rolling in grass all night. I wonder why?" he teased and I looked at him. "Well its probably some crazy chicks fault. I am very sorry that happened to you," I said rolling my eyes.

He came over and whispered in my ear, "I'm not," and it sent shivers down my spine. We decided to just take a shower together. There really was nothing awkward about it. He washed my hair, too.

When I was ready for bed I hopped in and snuggled under the covers waiting for Edward. I was really tired and just wanted to sleep. When he came in he had dark circles under his eyes and yawned loudly causing me to laugh. "Are you a little tired there honey?" I asked still giggling.

"Yup, just a bit," he said while shutting off the lights he came over and snuggled in next to me. "Did you have a good birthday?" I asked.

"One of the best," he said while smiling into my neck after he kissed it. I turned my head and kissed him and said, "Goodnight Edward. I love you," but he was already out cold.

"Sweet dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The graduation ceremony was finally over and we were all celebrating at the Cullen's. My dad was here and Esme and Carlise as well. We were just sitting down and eating dinner when The adults made the announcment about the house that we are renting for a year.

I was so excited I could hardly stand it!

**~*3 MONTHS LATER!*~**

"Ugh! Finally!" I said as Edward and I set down the last of all the moving boxes. It had been a long day and I was ready to just relax with a box of pizza and a movie. After I made that decision in my mind I got up and headed towards the phone.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked. I turned around and smiled shyly. Then I told him matter of factly, "I am going to order a pizza and then we are going to watch a movie and relax. Sound like a plan?" He smiled and nodded. When Alice and Jasper accompanied us we gladly shared our pizza and decided just to talk because everyone was too lazy to dig through moving boxes to find a movie.

Alice and Jasper just left to go to bed when Edward yawned. "Ready for bed?" I asked while giggling.

"Yes please," he said and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and I just burst into a fit of giggles on our way up to the bedroom.

"Well, at least the bed is set up," Edward said. We got all new furniture thanks to the Cullens and picking out the matress was the hardest part. We both argued about what type we wanted and then Carlise just picked out a memory foam one for us. "Ready to test it out?" he asked while pulling off his clothes and jumping onto the bed. I nodded and went to pull out clothes not knowing where anything is.

"Can I use one of your t shirts and boxers possibly? I have not a clue where anything is," He went over to a box marked 'Edward's clothes: PJs and Sweatpants' and pulled out a pair of boxers and a big t shirt. "Thank you," I said and started to strip down to put it on.I only had his shirt on which went a little over my bottom and my underwear. He was looking at me and I raised an eyebrow as if asking 'what?' He smiled and said, "Oh nothing, you just look incredably sexy dressed like that," I smiled and pulled on his boxers and hopped in bed.

"I like it, the matress I mean," I said. "It is comfortable and the best part is that my favorate thing is laying right next to me," I smiled at him.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" He asked smirking.

"Well my pillow of course," I said laughing and he just growled and got on top of me and started kissing my neck. I could barely breathe my heart was racing so fast. "What was that?" he said.

"What...? Oh umm...you?" I asked a little dazd and confused.

"That's what I thought," he said with a smirk on his face. I just glared at him and then rolled over ontop of him and started kissing his bare chest. "Mmm..," he said and I smiled then reached for the lamp and turned the light off while kissing him on the cheek. "You don't get to tease me unless I get payback. Good night. I love you," I said before falling into a deep slumber.

When I woke up the next morning I was snuggled into Edward's side with his arm wrapped protectivally around me. I smiled and tried to go back to sleep when I heard a noise.

"I think they may be the cutest couple ever," Rose's voice said. They were not supposed to be here until tomorrow.

"I know! I am so glad they are together!" Alice's voice sang and my eyes snapped open to them taking a picture of us.

"Excuse me?" I whispered not wanting to wake up Edward. "What are you doing here?" I was a little upset to not have the privacy I wanted in the morning.

"Uhh sorry Bella we just wanted to use your ipod dock and then found you like this," Alice said.

"Whatever just get out before you wake Edward up!" I yelled/whispered and they obeyed immediately. I sighed and watched Edward sleep. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair and kiss him lightly on the neck. "Good morning beautiful," Edward said and my head snapped up suprized.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him making sure I didn't wake him up.

"Oh just long enough to hear you yell at Rose and Alice," He said while smiling. I sighed in relief. "You are so cute when you come to my defense," he said and I laughed while going upto kiss him good morning. I got off the bed and put on a bra under his t shirt wanted to get breakfast as soon as I can. Last night's pizza didn't hold me up that long, and the reason I found out I was so hungry was that it was 11 in the morning. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Food," I said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He got up and put a t shirt on and walked down with me. Rose and Alice were down there. I glared at them and they just gave me apologetic smiles. I went to the pantry. One box of cereal and a half gallon of milk. "Looks like we are going shopping today," I said as I finished eating. "I'm gonna go shower. Do you want to talk to them about what they want to get and then tell me and I will go buy it," I said and he nodded and said, "I am coming with you," and I smiled.

~*~

After putting all of the groceries away we decided to start unpacking. "Which drawers are yours and which are mine?" Edward asked me while standing by the dresser.

"Doesn't matter you choose, but i do prefer top if you don't mind," He agreed with no argument and that is how the rest of the day preceeded. We had a lot of yours and mine discussions and always worked through them. When we were done I decided to cook everyone dinner. I was boiling the noodles for spagetti when Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and kissed hime on the neck.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"My favorite...," I said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" I jumped as Alice entered the kitchen asking me.

"Umm...spaghetti," I said and she grinned and told me everyone approved.

"This spaghetti is bomb Bella! Where did you learn to cook?" Emmett asked while stuffing his face.

"Just something my mom used to make me when I was a kid," I said and tearing up at the memory. My mom died about 18 months ago in a car crash, and Phil didn't care to stay in touch. Edward squeezed my hand reminding me he was there. I just smiled and whispered in his ear, "I think I am okay. I mean that was the first time I have spoken of her in past tense and I feel good. I think I have let her go, but she will always be in my heart," I told Edward and he smiled. "I told you everything would be okay," Edward whispered into my ear and I just laughed quietly and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Em? Jas?" Edward asked. "Yeah?" they both answered.

"Can you help me set up the TV in our room?" they nodded and went to follow him up the stairs.

"So Bella," Alice started to say with Rose right next to her. "How are things?"

"Good. Well, actually, more than good things are fantastic. I feel very optimistic and everything seems to be falling into place."

"Thats good," Rose said. "How is your dad doing?"

"I think he is better, but with Charlie you never know," I said smiling.

"Well thats good. And how is everything with my obnxious brother?" Alice asked.

"Good," me and Rose both said at the same time. We laughed together even know the question was aimed toward me.

"Edward has been with me through a lot," I said. "I don't know what I would do without him."

They both aww'd and I smiled while blushing a bit. "I would ask you how the sex is, but his little sister is standing right here," Rose said.

"Eww!" she said covering her ears and heading out the door.

"It's spectacular!" I yelled hearing Alice make a gagging noise. Me and Rose were laughing our heads off. Edward walked in and put his arms around me.

"What is so funny and spectacular?" Edward asked and my face felt hot, but I knew I was not blushing, yet. "Bye Bella! Have fun explaining!" Rose said and left while I stuck my tounge out at her maturely.

"So..Are you going to tell me?" Edward asked while kissing my neck.

"Uhmm... I don't know. It is kinda a girl thing..." Okay, so I lied. But techniquely we were having girl talk...

"Are you sure? Because last time Alice was in girl talk she did't walk out of the room gagging," He said while laughing.

"Fine! You win! We were talking about how things in my life have been and how Charlie is coping. Rose, of course, had to bring up my sex life after Alice asked how we were handling her brothers. So I am just guessing Alice doesn't want to hear how, when, and where her brother's are getting any," I smirked while I turned around to face him.

"So...you think I am spectacular?" he asked. I put my lips up to his ear and whispered, "Don't get too cocky now," and he just laughed.

We walked into the living room and Alice was glaring at me and Rose. "What did I do? It was all Rose who brought up the topic?!" I asked trying to defend myself.

"Okay ladies, lets just calm down," Jasper said. "Alice, I am sure nobody intended on making you gag," he said with a smirk. Alice just huffed and stood and left. Me and Rose started laughing after she left. 

"I can hear you, and I will kill you!" Alice yelled. We shut up immediately and just held in our laughs.

We all ended up going back to our rooms to finish unpacking. "Do you think Esme would mind help put up the photos we have?" I yelled to Edward who was now in the bathroom putting all of the stuff away.

"No, I think she would love to," he said. I Went into the bathroom after I finished unpacking all of the other junk we had and wrapped my arms around him from the back. "I am going to take a shower," I said while kissing his cheek. "Who knew you could be sweaty from unpacking things all day?" I teased and started to take off my top.

"Hmm...only crazy people," he said while leaving and I just rolled my eyes. When I got out of the shower I got a tank top and shorts to wear to bed. We were in Arizona after all. I went back to the bedroom finding Edward looking at some of the photos that I want to hang. I smiled while still drying my hair with the towel. "Showers open," I said causing him to jump that earned a smirk from me. "Okay," was all he said and went to take a shower while he was in there Rose came in.

"Hey Bella. Just want to see how everything is going?" she asked. Rose can be such a good friend sometimes.

"Very well. We are almost all settled in. Edward is actually in the shower right now," I said and she sighed with relief. "Is everything okay Rose?"

"I'm late," was all she needed to say to earn my attention.

"How late?" I asked thinking this may just be something light that we shouldn't worry about. She started to tear up.

"Almost a week. I say about 5 days," she told me.

"Have you guys been using protection?"

"Everytime. And I am on the pill," she said about to bust up in tears. I just hugged her and whispered, "Shh...it is going to be okay. That happens to me every once in a while and I usually get it right when I start to panic. Have you taken a pregnancy test? Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"No to both. And please don't say anything," she said letting the tears fall freely.

"I won't," I said. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9, why?" she asked.

"We are going to the drug store. Meet me at my car and we will leave now. I will tell Em so don't worry about anything," I told her. I went to changed back into some jeans and a t shirt. We need to figure all of this out soon. There is not a doubt in my mind that this is real. I peeked my head in to the bathroom and said, "Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"I am going to the drug store. Do you want or need anything?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good thanks though babe."

"Your welcome. I will be back in probably an hour so you don't have to wait up if you want to go to bed," I said knowing Rose might need some emotional support afterwards and that Edward could use some sleep.

"Okay, love ya," he yelled over the water.

"You too," I said.

I went to tell Emmett we would be back in an hour and he didn't think anything of it which was a relief. I got to the car and Rose looked terrified almost as if she was about to throw up. This is going to be a long emotional night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We were silent the whole way to the drug store. Rose was fidgetting and crying quietly. I took her hand in mine and said, "Everything is going to be okay," I said. I truely believe that Rose can get through this. "How can you know?" she asked.

"I am going to tell you something I have not told anyone alive. Not even Edward. Can you keep a secret?" she semi-smiled in encouragment while nodding.

"When I was 13 I had been assulted by someone at school. They messed with me only verbally at first but then things started to get physical. I tried pushing him off of me, but he wouldn't stop," I started to almost cry. **(A/N: I MEANT TO PUT THIS RIGHT HERE. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND WHY BELLA DIDN'T MAKE FRIENDS UNTIL SHE MET EDWARD..) **

"One day I was wearing a skirt and he decided to 'take the next step' he would say. He pinned me to the ground and I think you know what happened..." Rose looked at me in complete shock. I smiled, putting my brave face on. "I can't change the past, but I know that Edward will be there for me in the future. The only reason I say nobody knows is because I told my mother and it doesn't look like she is waking up soon," I said while laughing a bit unhumorusly.

"Oh my goodness....Bella," she said and I looked at her with tears blurring my vision.

"It's okay, honest Rose. I just wanted to tell you this because I have been here. Here as in sitting outside of a drug store awaiting to see the fate of the future. Emmett is a great guy and he will be there with you through anything. He loves you. I love you too Rose, so don't for one second think you are in this alone, okay?" she nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Rose asked me.

"I didn't get pregnant, which was a huge relief. But after I told my mom she sent me to a different school. And when he caught up with me there when I was almost 16 my mom just gave up and sent me to live with Charlie," I said. "So now I am a little worried about living in Arizona again. But I know I am safe with you guys,"

"What was his name?"

"Jacob," I said. "Now come on lets go in before they close," I was wiping away another tear and Rose pulled me into a hug. I can't believe I just told her, but it feels good to have another person know.

"Bella? I think that might be something to tell Edward..."

"It is a little too late now. He would kill me if he just found out. Or even worse, he would leave me," I said while another tear fell.

"He loves you. I know that you know that. He will be there for you. Please? For me? I just need to know everything will be okay....after all if this kid attacks you again I cannot risk breaking a nail," I cringed at the thought of this. But it was also funny. I guess I should tell Edward.

After buying the pregnancy test we went to the bathroom and are now waiting for the minutes to pass.

"Ugh! It takes forever! I am dying here!" Rose said. I looked down and one line appeared. I smiled a little bit happy to know she will be okay.

"Well I don't know what kind of news this is, but you are not pregnant. Now relax, okay?" I said.

She sighed with relief and gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much Bella. I couldn't do the without you,"

"Anytime Rose. And if I am going to tell Edward do you think it is okay if I start out by saying that we were in front of the drug store...," I asked not quite sure how to start.

"You can tell him about me. Just tell him not to tell anyone, okay?" I smiled and nodded. We were walking back into the house and both checked to make sure we didn't look too bad.

Edward was still up watching TV. He didn't notice me at first and a tear fell from my eye knwoing that I should tell him right now. It would only make sense. He saw me and instantly got worried. "Whats wrong Bella?" He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to tell you something," I started and he nodded in encouragement.

"When you were in the shower Rose came in here crying. She said she was late so I told her we would run to the drugs store to get a pregnancy test. She is not pregnant by the way, just a little scare. When we were sitting outside I wanted to comfort her so I told her a piece of my past that will haunt me forever..." another tear fell and he said, "You can tell me anything,"

"Okay, but I am holding you to your promise that you made on your birthday. The one that said you would never leave me," I started crying and he craddled me into his ams.

"Of course. What id going on? Please talk to me," so I did. I told him everything. After I was finished I cried until there were no more tears to shed. He just sat there holding me and telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"You are not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. I am mad at the guy who did this to you, but there is not reason to be mad at you. I can't believe you would think I would leave you. I love you so much you have no idea," I just sighed and held onto him tightly in a hug.

"I'm scared," I choked out. And that was the truth. I had totally forgotten we are now living in Arizona. I tensed.

"Shh.. its okay Bella. I'm here," he said.

"What if he gets to me again? What if he finds me?" I asked.

"Then we will leave and I will protect you with everything I am," he said.

"Okay," I said and he carried me to the bed and took off my jeans as I let sleep overcome me.

I was having a nightmare. Jacob was talking to me and kept telling me that he was glad I came back to him and he started feeling me up. I screamed 'NO!' and woke myself up. I was sweating and shaking because I was so cold. Edward woke up to my screaming as well.

"Bella?" he said.

"I'm okay," I said. "Just a bad dream," he looked at me.

"You don't look so good. Are you sure?" After he said that I felt everything in my stomach start to rise up and went to the bathroom and puked everything up into the toliet. Edward was holding my hair out of my face while this occured. When I felt like nothing else was left in me I Stood up to brush my teeth lazily and then collapsed on the bathroom floor in Edward's arms.

"Must have been some dream," Edward said sadly.

"It was about him," I couldn't say his name. I didn't want to. "I am so sorry. You can go back to sleep I am just gonna go get some water. I didn't mean to wake you."

Edward just groaned and said, "Bella, please don't push me away. I want to be there for you. Even if it means you have to throw up all over me or scream when you wake up from a dream. Just let me be there."

I just started crying and hugged him for dear life. I hated for him to see me this way, but he wanted to be let in. This is how it felt.

"It has been about 3 years and look at me. I havn't even talked about it ever since my mom died. She was my support system. I barely ever brought it up with her. I just pushed it to the back of my mind hoping I wouldn't have to face it. I knew I needed to tell you, but it felt too late, but too soon at the same time. When Rose needed me I felt the urge to tell her because she didn't know how lucky she was to have Emmett. I wanted her to see that everything is going to be okay because everything turned out perfectly okay for me. I know it was wrong of me to ignore it and pretend it never happened, but honestly, what would have been my other choice? Sit around and feel hurt and humiliated? That is not what I wanted so I went to Charlie's extremely happy to move on and leave the past behind. But now I know that it will always somehow have to catch up to you. I don't mean to push you away, but I just don't want you to have to see me like this."

It was then that I realized Edward was crying as well. I lifted his chin up and ran my fingers through his hair giving him a small smile.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Edward said.

I looked into his eyes and said, "The past is the past and there is nothing I can do about it now. I need to let go and move on to the future. Will you help me?"

"Of course," he whispered.

"Good. Now lets get up and have some peanut butter with chocolate and sprinkles. That always cheers me up. And now I am really hungry. Come on!" I said. He half heartedly smiled and stood up.

I got out all the supplize and decided to have a little fun. I could use it and so could he. He had his back faced to me with his elbows on the counter tops.

I snuck up behind him with chocolate syrup on the finger and traced it arond his neck and then he turned around and said, "That wasn't very nice,"

"Sorry," I said not sorry at all. "Here let me help you clean that up," I went up to him and licked the chocolate off his neck and sucked it a little earning a moan from him. I just smiled against his skin and wrapped my arms around him.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said trying to convince him and me for that matter. He held me even closer and I just snuggled into his chest. After having a spoonful of peanut butter and chocolate with sprinkles on top we headed up to bed again. It was only 3 in the morning and I was super tired.

"Good night, Edward. I love you and there is nothing you can do. It was not your fault so please believe me and tell me that nothing is going to change between us..," I said as I felt a tear fall. I didn't want him leaving me because of this. "Just don't blame yourself, okay?"

"Bella, I am not going to leave you. I could not bear losing you. This will only make us stronger. I now realize there is nothing that I could have done to protect you and I am very truly sorry that happened. I am glad you felt the need to tell me and trust me," he said.

"Of course I trust you, Edward. I just didn't know how or when to tell you. There is never a right time to explain something like this to a person unless you were in Rosalie's case," I don't think he knows how much it is hurting me to see him hurt for me.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply and if it were possible to show how you feel in a kiss, Edward told me just that. He is sad and angry that this happened. He is filled with so much trust and love for me that he doesn't know what do do in this situation and is very confused. I tried kissing him in a way that said I will love him no matter what and that everything is okay. We just have to move through this.

I put my fingers in his hair and smoothed it out while tugging and pulling on the knots. We pulled apart for much needed air and he ran kisses down my neck. I rolled him over and cuddled against his chest. "I just want to be held tonight. If people wake me up in the morning I am going to be so pissed," I said while laughing. I felt him laugh and looked up to see his beautiful smile. I kissed him on the lips and he told me, "I love you. Now get some sleep, Bella. I will kick pixie butt if she tries to wake you up," I smiled and kissed him on the chest while getting comfortable and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **( A/N:I know I have been doing this a lot but there really is nothing to put in so I have skipped another few years and now I am having ED/B/A graduate. They are all~ 21 now. Em/R/J already graduated and are~ 23. Jasper is a Psyciotrist. Em is a personal trainer. Rose is a car engineer. Edward is earning medical degree{I know it is not realistic but whatever} and Bella is a writer. Her book is about what happened with Jacob. Please keep reading. It is good I promise. Review as well!!)**

The days have been passing quickly. Edward and I are doing better than I thought. We never brought up the Jacob subject again and just stayed happy. We just got out of our last class and are headed to get something to eat. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked me.

"Hmm...I don't know. Do you just want to go home? I am kinda in the mood for a homemade pizza," I said smiling at him. It was then I saw Jacob. He didn't see me, but I saw him. I instantly stopped smiling and felt the color drain from my face.

"Is there something worng, Bella?" Edward asked. I just shook my head not able to respond and I felt the car start to pull over.

"NO! I am fine. Please, please, please just go home! I will talk about it later! Step on it!" I all but screamed. I was so frightened he was going to see me. I had my head down while I said this to him and he instantly sped up looking worried. I was glad he decided to listen to me.

We pulled into the drive way and I noticed I had tears running down my face. Since when did I cry and not notice it? "How long have I been crying?" I asked with a bit of a raw throat.

"Ever since you told me to speed up. What got into you? You had me so worried," He said while taking my hand and wiping away the tears. We were sitting in the driveway by now.

"I saw him. Jacob I mean. He didn't see me, but I got totally freaked when you almost pulled over," I said trying to take deep breaths. Edward's face turned from worried into angry in a seconds time. Then he composed himself and got out of the car to pull me into the house and set me on the couch.

I wasn't crying but he still held me and rocked me in his arms. "Everything is okay, Bella. I am here," I looked at him and he looked sad.

"I know it is. Sorry I just kinda lost it. I have you so I have nothing to worry about. Why do you look so sad?" I asked while kissing his nose. That got him to smile a little bit, but it came out more as a grimance and didn't reach his eyes.

"You are the last person in the world who deserves this. How could anyone touch my angel and not be sorry for it?" he got frusterated again and I held is face in between my hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"I know all of those things are true. But like I have said many times before and I am sure I will keep saying it is the past is what it is. You can't change it. And who knows? Maybe he is sorry and just has not gotten the chance to say anything to me yet?" he snorted and got a little angry again after I said this.

"You are seriously looking for the good in this guy? Why are you so nice?! I don't deserve you. That bastard will never have the chance to say sorry. I won't let him. I hope he drowns in a pool of guilt and -" I cut it off. I didn't want to talk about this anymore if he is going to get angry. It is not fair to him.

"Okay, calm down babe. You know me, I try and look for the good in everyone and you are right," I said and his head snapped up. "He has no good in him. I hope I never have to see his face again. I have you. And if any man in the world deserves to be with me it would be you. And sorry Bucko, but you are stuck with me," I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine by me," he said. I kissed him and just held onto his face with closed eyes. My forhead was on his. I heard the door open then.

"Alice, please calm down. The sale will come again sometime soon," Jasper said. Uh-Oh someone is in trouble. You should never try and calm Alice down if she is upset about shopping. I laughed a bit hearing her gasp.

"Don't you dare talk like that! I love you, but you have to learn about me sometime, okay?" I just bust up laughing when she said this and Edward was doing the same. I heard heels stalk over in our direction.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said looking happy.

"Hey," I said.

"I am sick of the guys. Clubbing with Rose tonight? What do you say?" she asked. I didn't want to go out again.

"Not tonight. I am really tired. Too many finals! But they are all over and we are graduating!" I said while doing a little dance. I was so excited I could hardly wait.

"Okay whatever. But speaking of graduating! We need to celebrate somehow. How about going to dinner. All 6 of us. How does that sound? Quiet enough, Mom?" Alice asked and then I scowled.

"Sorry, but my mother is no longer with us and Esme is not here. Who were you talking to again?" I said while joking. She scowled. I have been able to talk about my mother freely every since our first night at this house. Maybe it is just Arizona. "Ok sorry Alice, but I had to do it! Yeah sounds good. As long as I get to bring Edward," I had a double meaning and he brightened knowing he was going to be there.

~*~

We just finished ordering our drinks. All of the guys got a beer and girls got vodka on the house. I wonder if we got free drinks because Alice, Rose and I were being a bit flirty with the waiter.

"Okay, so, let me be the first to say how good this feels to be free. We all have jobs lined up and are basically out of college! How exciting!" Alice toasted. we lifted our glasses and drank from them. Nobody was planing on drinling a lot tonight. I never drank more than 3 everytime we went out. But I decided to stick with one tonight.

~*~

We just got done with the graduating ceremony. It took almost 6 hours to complete but it was all worth it. After that we all went over to meet up with Charlie, Carlise, and Esme. My dad gave me a hug. "Congrats kiddo! You did it. Your mother would have been so proud of you!" he said and I smiled knowing full well that was true. I recieved hugs from Esme and Carlise as well and then we went out to dinner. At the dinner table Rose and Emmett made an announcement that they were engaged. I was so happy for them. "We are waiting for a couple years to tie the knot, but decided to just get engaged now. It gives us time to settle in," Emmett said. We all looked confused.

"We just bought our first appartment together in Forks," Rose said. Me and Alice squealed seeing as we were the only ones to find out this information now. I swear they always wait to tell us last.

Rose's engagment ring was beautiful. It had a gold band with 2 diamonds of the same size on the sides and one that was a little bit bigger in the middle of the 2. I guess it was a while ago as in 2 months that he proposed but they kept it to themselves and their parents obviously.

Charlie looked a little nervous, but happy and excited at the same time. "What's up with my dad?" I asked Edward noticing that his hands were sweaty too.

"You will find out later," he said with a little bit of a shaky voice. I got scared but decided to ignore it.

Rose told us that she found the ring in a ring box that was opened on their bed that was made up. There were rose peddles all around it spelling out 'Marry Me?' it was so romantic I almost cried. Rose was crying. When we were all done I said goodbye to Charlie and Esme and Carlise knowing that they are going home on a plane tonight. It was hard to miss them seeing as they came and visited every chance they got. Charlie tagged along for the ride most of the time.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Where are we going?" I wondered oddly confused seeing as we were following Esme and Carlise.

"Forks," he said. I turned around shocked. "Seriously? Why?" I asked.

Everbody was in on this little plan but me. Alice even packed a bag full of clothes. I was really confused and frustrated as we made our way inside the plane with my dad, Carlise and Esme. They all had amused faces and I wanted to slap them. I don't know what has gotten into me.

Edward and I took our seat and I turned to him.

"Can you tell me what is going on please?"

"No because that will ruin the suprise," he said.

"I don't like suprizes. I thought you knew that," I said. I was really grumpy and tired.

"I do. But I am hoping you will like this one. Go to sleep, love. You are tired," I couldn't argue. I fell asleep with my head against his shoulder.

I was having a dream about Edward. One minute he was there and then the next he disappeared. 'Bella!' he would screamed. I felt my body being shaken. My eyes bolted open. "Wake up, Bella," Edward said. I had almost forgotten we were on the plane. Almost. "We just landed. You were in a very deep sleep, love," he said. I nodded and said, "Long day..,"

We just got off the plane and collected our luggage.

"Here son," Carlise whispered to Edward. "Take my car keys we will get a cab. Feel free to come home if you would like or you can get a hotel room. Don't worry about when I get the car back,"

"Thanks Dad," I was still extremely confused. Esme gave me a hug followed by Carlise and Charlie.

"You two are welcome in my home if you would like too," Charlie said. We whispered our thanks and were off.

I was about to scream I was so irritated that I had no idea what was going on. Edward noticed my impatience.

"Relax, Bella. I promise it is nothing bad. I hope you will love it, but I am pretty sure you will," he grabbed my hand and I instantly relaxed a little. I fell into another sleep except I knew I was halfway awake hearing the cars pass by. I woke up decided I was too nervous. I didn't know why though.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No. But what I can tell you is that it is a place we went to often in high school," he said smiling. I thought about this. His house? Nah, that would be a dumb question.

I started to list off many possibilities in my head and couldn't come up with a conclusion. I gave up and let out a 'Huff' in frustration. Edward looked amused.

"I promise you that it is worth the wait," he said. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Edward. It is just that I don't like being blind sided,"

"Just relax. Everythiing is going to be fine," he said and I swore I heard him mutter 'Or atleast I hope it will be' but I was not sure.

Whatever was going on had everyone all worked up. Emotions were everywhere. What does he have planned?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We pulled over on the side of the rode and I looked around. We have never once in our entire lives been here. And that was when he blind folded me.

"And how long do you expect me to wear this?" I asked and he ignored my question. I was already uncomfortable. Alice dressed me in a midnight blue dress that went down to just above the knee. It was sparkly and strapless. I was wearing light blue ballet flats with midnight blue bows on the top of the shoe. My hair was pulled half way up with loose curls running down my back. My make up was a little faded but I had liquid sparkly silver eyeliner that made tails on the side of my eyes with a light shade of blue eye shadow on top of that. Alice also made me wear mascara to make my eyes look 'big and bright.' Yeah, whatever.

Edward was wearing black slacks and a light blue button up with a midnight blue tie that matched my dress from the graduatuation. I had to admit, we looked like the perfect couple.

Suddenly the car stopped again and Edward said to wait here for 5 minutes. I agreed knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I heard voices and a lot of running around. I got more frustrated by the minute. What felt like a million years later, Edward opened the door and said, "Thanks Mom and Dad," Carlise and Esme were here? I just ignored it thinking he may have decided to just take me back to the Cullen household. I felt strong arms lift me up and start to carry me on the rocks.

"This better be worth it," I sighed and he laughed while kissing my neck.

"It will be, my beautiful Bella. Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure..," I said.

"All this frustration and you don't even want to know what is going on?" he chuckled slightly.

"Alright, now I am as ready as I will ever be for this bizzare event," I said and he set me down on my feet and took the blindfold off while he wrapped his arms around my waist, I gasped at the sight.

"Our medow," I said with tears in my eyes. It was more beautiful. There were lights lit up everywhere and a table and chairs set up in the middle. He lead me over but before I sat down I kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Thank you. This is so beautiful. I love you so much," I said and then sat down. There was a fake candle in the middle probably so we don't start a forest fire. Champaign was being poured by Edward in both of our glasses.

"Congratulations to us," he said and I laughed while hitting my glass with his and taking a sip. We sat and talked for a little bit about nothing in preticular just enjoying each other's company.

"Bella?" he suddenly asked. "hmmm?" I said he chuckled at my response.

"Can you go set up the blanket while I get some snacks for us. It is over there," he said while laughing I didn't know why he was laughing until I looked. It was the place where we had done the dirty that one night. I started laughing myself and nodded while heading over to the blanket. The place where it was had a little more lighting but it didn't bother me. It was dark outside anyway. On top of the blanket there was one of those little jaw string packets. It was light blue and matched us perfectly. Alice, I thought.

It had a note attached to it and I, of course, was curious. It read:

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_We have been together for about 5 years. These have been the best years of my whole entire life. I love you and need you in my life in order to live. Will you please do me the honor in being my wife?_

_I love you so much,_

_Edward_

I was shocked and started to tear up with happy tears. I was going to marry Edward! He wanted to be my husband! I wanted to scream I was so happy. I opened the little packet and pulled out an engagment ring. It was beautiful. Absolutely perfect for me. It has a silver band with little diamonds around the edges centering up to a big diamond in the middle. It had an inscription saying, 'I love you' I was about to cry again.

Edward came from behind me and pulled me back towards him by the waist.

"What do you say? Will you be my bride?" he whispered into my ear. I turned around and faced him and kissed him with all of the love I could muster up. "Can I take that as a yes?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Why yes Mr. Cullen, you can," I said with a huge smile spread across my face. He held onto me tighter in a hug. My heart was doing cartwheels in my chest. I was so happy no words could decribe this moment.

I grabbed the ring and gave it to him so he could put it on himself. I held out my left hand for him and he slid it on with ease. It fit like a glove. "Good thing Alice knows what size ring you wear," Edward said.

"I can't believe this is happening. It is incredible. I love you so much," I said and he said 'Me too' and we started to dance with out any music. It was really late. It had to be at least 11:30 if not later.

"Can I show you another suprise?" he asked. I nodded and we gathered everything up and walked to the car. The whole way to where ever we were going I was looking at my ring. It was so beautiful that I never want to take it off. It symbols that I belong to Edward and that just makes everything feel so real.

"You have to put this on again," he said while smiling and noticing me looking at my ring. I pouted a little about wearing the blindfold again, but how could I be upset? I, ME, was marrying Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I could not wipe the smiling off my face even if you punched me.

We pulled into a parking space and he lead me out side the car and I heard him unlock a door after a little while. We walked inside and it smelled like cake and frosting. Edward took off my blindfold and everybody was there. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were holding a cake that said "Congrats Edward and Bella" and Charlie, Carlise, Jasper and Emmett were behind. I smiled hugely at all of my soon-to-be in-laws and Charlie.

Everyone was so happy for us. After we all finished the cake, Emmett eating almost half, Charlie felt bad, but he had to leave considering he is supposed to be a work. He muttered a congrats to us and hugged us both and then left. I suddenly was very aware of where we were even though I had no idea where we were. I ran over to Edward.

"Where are we?" I asked and he laughed.

"Oops! Sorry Bella....umm, well, I sorta bought this apartment for us. Rose and Emmet bought one on the next building over and Alice and Jasper are going to be staying at another apartment complex right up the road. I hope that is okay?" he said. I laughed at how nervous he was.

"Of course it is okay. Wow this night is just full of suprizes. When are we moving in?" I asked. All of the stuff is still in Arizona.

"We are going to fly back tomorrow night to Arizona and pack. We will leave Arizona 2 days later. Sorry," he murmured.

"Why are you sorry? Yeah, it is a little fast, but I can't wait. I have been waiting for forever to take this step in our relationship. I love you," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

After about 20 minutes we all got really tired. Everyone left ahead of us and I went up to Edward and asked, "Where are we going to stay tonight?"

"Where ever you would like my beautiful Fiance," he said. My hearty fluttered at his words.

"What about here? I still have not gotten a tour...," I said while smiling. I seriously think I could be dreaming. I pinched myselfhard and nothing happened. I smiled. This was all reality.

"Sure," he said and guided me around the appartment. It suited us nicely. All of the carpet was a tan color and the tile was squared off in a cheery wood color. Walking in you were greeted by a living/family room and then on the other side there was a kitchen that was only covered by half-walls and had everything in it already. The counter tops were a very light shade of tan granite and matched the cabinate color, which was a light wood color. We were going to bring all of furniture from Arizona here. Down the hall there was three rooms. Edward wants a room for an office so he can study if he needs to and I would get my own desk to continue with writing my story. He said that I could have the other room for anything but I just made it into a guest bedroom because it had a little bathroom attached to it and we really didn't need it for anything.

The master bedroom was suprisingly incredible. It was a large room about 12'x11' and had a window facing the streets outside. There was a walk in closet separated into 2 halves for each of us. The bathroom had a tub with a walk-in shower at the end of it they were separted by a wall. There is a huge mirror with 2 sinks with cabinates underneath and 2 medicine cabinates on each side. The toliet had it's own little room with a sliding door.

Everything was perfect. I kised Edward and pushed him up against the wall a little bit. I couldn't help myself. He pushed my away and I pouted in confusion and he laughed and said. "Let me get some sheets that I stored earlier. I also brought a couple pillows," I brightened up a bit and nodded in agreement and sat down on the floor against the wall in our room. OUR room. OUR appartment. Oh boy how I cannot wait! I heard all of the lights being turned off and the doors and windows being locked. He is such a good man of the house. I took off my shoes and remembered something pretty important.

"Edward?! What am I going to wear tomorrow? And can I take a shower tomorrow morning before we leave? Didn't Alice pack me a bag?" I asked in a somewhat yelling tone.

"Relax, Bella. I have everything in control. The bags are in the closet. Did you not see me set them down?" he asked while walking in and kicking off his shoes. I shook my head saying, "I was a little distracted,"

"Oh, Bella," he said while sitting down next to me. He had already layed out the sheets and pillows. I crawled over and he watched in amusement, but followed anyway.

I layed down and then he went on top of me nuzzling his head in my neck and kissing it lightly. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him on the lips while rolling him over so I was on top. I started to unbutton his shirt and, luckily, he didn't protest. Usually if it is this late we just sleep. But tonight was different. We just got engaged and basically started moving into our first appartment together. This doesn't happen everyday. When I was finished with the buttons he helped me by lifting up to take his shirt of completely. I was very proud of myself. I didn't have to stop kissing him at all that whole time. I had to pull away for much needed air and kissed his neck softly. He brought his hands up to the top of the back of my dress to unzip it. When he was done I slipped it off and was left in my matching black bra and underwear. I will have to remember to thank Alice later for helping me pick out sexy underwear. Edward groaned at the sight and I went back to kissing him on the lips as I reached my hand down to unbuckle his belt. He help and rolled me over.

That night was an amazing night. I will never forget it for as long as I live. Everything was perfect in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I was in complete bliss when I woke up. Although it was uncomfortable to have to sleep on the floor, I had Edward and everything was comfortable if I had Edward. I heard him stir underneath me. I kissed him on his bare chest and trailed kisses up to his neck. I saw him smile and I kissed him on the nose.

"Good Morning beautiful Fiance," he said and I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning," I said. I shivered and realized I was freezing. I had forgotten that we were in Forks instead of Phoenix. "Cold?" he smirked.

"Very. I am used to 100 degree temperatures not 50," I laughed and covered myself more with the blanket. I snuggled up to Edward's warm chest. "When are we leaving?" I asked. I kind of wanted to get going so we can get settled in here faster.

"Well it is....," he looked at his phone that was right beside him, "Wow almost 11. Our plane leaves at 4,"

"Mmmkay. I want to shower," I said while started to get up. "Stuffs in the closet right?"

"Yep," he said while he started to get up as well. "Mind if I get in with you?" he asked. I smiled and said. "Oh...I guess not."

We took a shower and got out a half hour later. I suddenly realized how hungry I was and Edwards stomach growled at the same time. I laughed. "I was just thinking that I was really hungry,"

We went to a bagel place for bagels and coffee. We started talking about random things and then I moved on to a subject I have been dying to talk about.

"Can we talk about the wedding?" I was bouncing and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Of course I think we should start by when?" he started.

"Hmm...well it is December right now...how about Julyish?" I said.

"Sounds perfect. Okay now where?"

"I am not planning this without you. It is OUR wedding!" I said. "And plus, I need help."

"Okay, okay!" he laughed and I smiled. "How about my parents house? I'm sure Esme would love that."

"Yeah I really like that idea. And honeymoon?" I said now getting really excited.

"I don't know. We should figure it out later and just relax. I mean we just got engaged!" he said and I nodded knowing he was right.

We went to a hardware store to get copy of our appartment key. We went over to the Cullen household to drop them off along with Carlise's car.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper flew back last night appartently to start packing up. It was 2 now and Carlise was taking us to the airport. Many things are happening in my life and I couldn't wait for it to start.

****************FOUR WEEKS LATER*****************

Me and Edward are just about settled in. Alice has been bouncing like crazy to start planning for mine and Edward's wedding. I told her I did want some say in it seeing as it is my wedding. Edward says I can do whatever I want. I know he should have a say and I have been trying to get it out of him. Anything. Even if it were as simple as what type of chairs to have. Or as big as what the colors are. He just says 'Whatever makes you happy'.

Right now I was with Alice, Esme and Rose and we were at the Cullen house starting to plan. I told them the color and type of flower and that was it. I had no idea how to plan a wedding so I sat and watched. Since I was having a summer wedding I decided to go with an orange-yellow wedding. The date was set for July just happened to be Valentines day and Edward was cooking me dinner as we speak.

I have been pretty busy writing my novel and working at the local book store and Edward is keeping himself occupied with his residency at the hospital Carlise works at. Everything was falling into place perfectly. The only thing that is missing was my mom. She would have loved planning my wedding with me. I started to tear up at the thought and Esme looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Is everything okay honey?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is just that...well...I was thinkng of my mom."

"Oh sweetie she would be so proud of you. I know that this may be hard to plan without your mother and there is nothing I can say to make it any better, but I will tell you this: I love you like you are a daughter of my own. And soon, you will be offically in my family. Is there anything I can do?" Esme looked at me.

"Thank you. That was actually enough to make me feel better. I love you too, Esme," she smiled warmly at me and hugged me.

"Now go," she said. "You have got your Fiance that loves you very much at home. Have a good time tonight."

"I will. And thanks again," I said as I walked out the front door.

When I got home I saw Edward in the kitchen lighting a candle on the table. The door closed and he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello," I said and walked over and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"Good and how was my Bella's day?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I am fabulous. My brain is a little fried of wedding questions, but other than that I am good." I said.

He made parmesian chicken with a salad and dessert was a secret, but I kind of knew what it was. He new that I loved homemade chocolate chip cookies with vanilla ice cream. And I was right.

"Happy Valentines Day, my love," Edward said and kissd me. I kissed him once more and said "I love you."

Everything was really yummy I had never known Edward could cook this well. I told him about how I was a little sad earlier because of my mother and how Esme comforted me. He was happy that I could get along with his family so well.

**********END OF JUNE(3 WEEKS BEOFRE WEDDING)***************

We were at David's Bridal getting our last fitting of dresses. Rosalie and Alice were my brides maids of course. Their dresses were yellow. The straps were about an inch wide. There was an orange bow in the back and it wrapped around under the bust. The dresses came down just below the girls' knees and has a poof. They both look stunning of course. They both had gotten matching orange heels. We still have to decide on hair dos.

"You guys look stunning," I smiled as we looked in the mirror everything had fit just right on them. I was so excited for my wedding I could hardly stand it. I was so ready to be married to Edward. I was stepping into my dress at this thought. It fit absolutlely perfectly. This was so ment to be. I stepped out and the girls squealed.

My dress was white of course and strapless. It has lace on it everywhere that has a design that looks like flowers and has sequence and rinestones on it everywhere. At the very top the dress has a layer of silk material that crosses around the back and then back to the front creating an 'X' that goes back to the back to create a bow. I had to admit that I looked stunning.

Alice, Rose and Esme got teary eyed and I was getting a little myself. We all looked so beautiful.

**********DAY BEFORE WEDDING(4 pm)*************

We were at the dress rehersal right now and I was getting antsy.

"Yes, we know how to walk Alice. We have done it about 4 times now. Please lets just go to the dinner. Everybody is probably wondering where we are," I said and Alice almost glared but Esme agreed along with everyone else.

We got there and everyone was already digging in. We were having italian food at the place where Edward and I had our first date. It was perfect. All of our old high school and college friends were here. This wedding is going to be huge!

We were all gathered around chatting when Carlise stood up. Edward and I looked at him in confusion. He went to the speech spot to make a toast.

"Alright I will try and make this very short and sweet and to the point. Many of you know I am the Father of the Groom and also that at the actual wedding only the Mother of the Groom and the Father of the Bride get to make speeches so here I am now. I am so happy for you two. I remember the day when Edward came home with Bella, it was not the first day, but he came up to me and said, 'Dad, I can't picture my life without her.' At that moment I knew my son would always have someone there for him. Congradulations Edward and Bella," he said. Everybody awwed and Carlise came back to the table. I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Carlise," I said.

"Ditto," he said and his words made me laugh. Edward did the same and then people made a dancefloor and started dancing.

"Shall we?" Edward said and I took his hand and let him lead. I laid my head on his shoulder and placed my hands on his chest while his hands were at my waist. We weren't really dancing but swaying with the music. 'Say Once More' by Celine Deon was on and I almost started to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Edward said looking concerned.

"This is the song my mother had with my father at their weddding," I said still sad that my mother couldn't be here. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know you want her to be here, and I am sorry that she can't be, but I am sure she is smiling down at us as we speak and is very happy for you right now," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, plenty of timess, but you better not stop now," he said and I kissed him on the lips. "You look stunning by the way," he said.

"Alice," I said and he laughed a little bit and nodded in understanding. I was wearing a strapless summer dress that went with the theme of my wedding of course. It was yellow with pink and orange hearts and circles on it. It went down to just above my knee and I had the orange heels on that they would be wearing tomorrow. I also had on a necklace that Edward gave me for Valentines Day. It was a heart with diamonds on the exterior.

The dinner party was a lot of fun and had very good food. Edward and I were saying goodbye to everyone and also saying that we would see them in a couple days. Alice and Jasper came up to us before Edward and I left.

"Say your goodbye to Edward," she said. I looked at her with confusion.

"HELLO! You are getting married tomorrow. You can't see him until you start walking down the aisle. I will give you 5 minutes. Don't worry I have everything you need. Meet me at my car when you two are done saying your goodbye. I have heard it is the hardest part," I groaned. What was she planning on doing?

"Yep and you are coming with me," Jasper said to Edward.

"As in you are driving my car?" and Jasper nodded and began talking before Edward could protest.

"It is time for your bacholer party. You are lucky I came and not Emmett because unlike him I will give you guys 5 minutes and wait with Alice."

"Please don't let me go," I said to Edward.

"I wish I could say that I could protect you from everything, but when it comes to my sister, fat chance," I groaned at his words. I don't want to leave him.

We just stayed embraced in a hug for a minute. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. He deepened it and I granted his tounge access. We pulled away a minute later for much needed air.

"I love you and can't wait to marry you," Edward said.

"I love you too. I will miss you loads tongiht. It has been a while since I have gone a night without you. Wierd. I wonder if I will be able to fall asleep."

"Silly Bella I am going to be right there in your heart. Just promise me that you will keep your feet toasty warm okay?" I smiled at his double meaning.

"They are already on fire. And yours?" I asked. He smiled.

"Burnt off,"

"What?! I can't marry someone that doesn't have feet!" I said jokingly and then kissed him while laughing.

"I love you, Bella. I will see you tomorrow. Meet me at the altar?"

"I will be the one in white," I said. **(SM words. NOT mine)**

"I hope so," he said while laughing and kissing me again.

"Not too many strippers tonight, kay?" I said jokingly. I trust him with all of my being.

"Only a few," he said with a wink. "Here comes the devil on heels," Edward said.

"Love you. Don't change your mind, okay?" I said.

"I won't. Love you too," he said and gave me another big kiss. It was then I was pulled away from my husband-to-be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

I didn't want to leave Bella. I was tempted to knock out Jasper and Alice but I knew that it would be the wrong choice. Bella is my bride. I am going to marry her tomorrow and shower her in love for our whole lives. I have never felt so happy and overjoyed in my life. She is my girl. Nobody can compare to how beautiful she is and how kind hearted she is. Jasper noticed my day dreaming and smacked me. We were in my car driving to a bar in Seattle.

"Dude! It is your last night of being a single man! You have to live it up!" he said.

"I know I do. But Jasper....What if it were you and Alice? You couldn't help but think about her. I know you," I said.

He sighed. "Yeah, your probably right."

"Speaking of Alice, are you ever going to 'Pop the Question' I mean you guys are the only couple left I guess you could say,"

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded and looked to see we were already parked infront of the bar.

"I already bought the ring. I know I want to marry her but I just don't know when or how to ask her. You had the perfect idea. I just...I don't know," he said. I totally got where he was coming from. At first, I had no idea how to ask Bella to marry me. Everything fell into place though. I thought about what Alice would like.

"The idea was perfect for me and Bella. You have to have a special bonding place between you two that nobody knows about...," his face lit up.

"You know Edward? I think you may be the best guy friend to talk to." he said. I didn't bother to ask him what he is planning. I didn't want to tell people what I was doing.

"Now come on! This will be the best and only bacholer party I have ever thrown!" he said and then Emmett engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"My little bro is getting married!!" he yelled and the bartender heard him and brought us a round of shots on the house. A sweet couple also bought us a couple beers.

"So dude, are you like totally excited?" Emmett asked a little buzzed. He may be a big guy but is a cheap drunk. He has always been.

"Yes, Emmett I am very happy to be getting married to Bella. When are you gonna tie the knot with Rose? You guys have been engaged for about a year now."

"Yess, Eddie we have. I tried to talk to her but she said not now because of your wedding hype. She said we can start planning the day after your wedding. Rose might turn into bridzilla!" Emmett said. Jasper laughed and said, "Nah, thats gonna be Alice! She will be all over the place and won't let anybody help. Guarentee it!"

"You are gonna marry Alice?!" Emmett all but yelled.

"Yes nothing is offical so don't go running your mouth, okay?"

"Mmmkay!" Emmett said. I laughed. Despite the fact I wasn't with Bella, I was actually having a very good time. We left the bar abd Emmett and I were drunk. Jasper was the DD.

"Thanks Jas, your the best!" my words slurred.

We went to Emmett's appartment and played video games. When it got late I set an alarm to make sure I wake up. I was going to have a killer hangover.

~*~

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was sitting in Alice's car on my way back to the Cullen's house. I was quiet because I had just gotten pulled away from Edward.

"Awwwh come on Bells cheer up! We will have fun I promise!" Alice said trying to cheer me up.

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"Eating tons of junk food and talking about girl stuff! Also we are going to be picking out your lengerie for your honeymoon," I smiled hugely.

"Okay. I am lost when it comes to that!" I said and it was her turn to smile.

When we got to the Cullen house Alice said that Esme and Carlise were staying at her place and then the boys were at Emmett and Rose's. It was total girl world in Alice's room. Rose was smiling when we walked in. She was looking through a pink bag and then pulled out underwear.

"Ready?" Rose asked and I gulpped. I didn't really feel comfortable but decided that I had to do it cause it was for Edward.

The first was red and has a corset for the top. I had to admit that it was very sexy. I walked out and they smiled and wolf wistled. I laughed.

"I like it, but not for the wedding night. Maybe a different night," Rose suggested.

"Agreed! Next!" Alice said.

The next was dark purple and was just a simple bra andunderwear with lace. It had a black bow in the middle and black outlining on both the bra and underwear. It was like silk. I came back out and they threw popcorn at me while laughing. "What do you think?"

"Sexy, but not for the wedding night. Sorry! Next!" Rose said and Alice nodded. I rolled my eyes.

I picked out a midnight blue silk one. It was a strapless corset with black polka dots on it with of course matching underwear. I walked out hoping this was the one. I was sick of being half naked!

They both stopped laughing and smiled.

"We have a winner!!" Rose and Alice said in unison. I laughed and shaked my hips for them. They did another cat call and poured glasses of champaign. We clicked glasses and took a sip.

"Now we don't have to worry about something blue for the wedding!" Alice said and I laughed at her comment.

Iwent to go change in PJs and threw my hair up.

"So what are we talking about?" I asked.

"Our best times in bed," Rosalie said bluntly. Alice and I started laughing at her and she just shrugged.

"It is your night before your wedding so you must spill," Alice said as if stating a fact.

"You do realize I am talking about your brother?"

"Rose did it too. I am okay I guess," Alice said.

So I told them the story about the night that we got engaged. That has always been a precious memory of mine. They aww'd at a lot of things.

"Packing time!" Alice said. I think she has a list of things we were doing tonight. She pulled out her biggest piece of luggage knowing that I can only take one bag in the car. We packed all of the legerie in except for the blue one I was wearing tomorrow. She packed two bikinis knowing that we are going to California. Rose and Alice also packed many sun dresses and jeans for the night. I approved everything before they put it in. I was packing up my tolietry bag when Alice poped her head in saying it was movie time. We watched 'Bride Wars' and 'Because I said So'. After that we went to bed.

I was not able to fall asleep for an hour. I finally got too tired and fell asleep around midnight.

I was woken up by Alice and Rose jumping on my bed. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 7 in the morning!

"Wakey wakey soon to be a mrs.!" Rose said.

"Yeah, come on bride!" Alice said.

I groaned and rolled out of bed a suddenly realized something. I am getting married today. I am chaning my last name. I smiled at this thought. I was so ready to be married to Edward.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"We are treating you to a spa today!" Rose said.

"Food first?" I asked.

"Of course. We already have waffles prepared!"

"When did you guys get up?" I asked Alice while Rose went to get the food.

"5:30. We had to get everything ready for you and we both know you didn't get a very good night sleep without Edward last night," she said and I just nodded.

They worked on me all day. Rose washed and dried my hair while Alice painted my nails with clear nail polish. I would put color on them, but Alice said it might chip. I just rolled my eyes. While my nails were drying Alice and Rose painted eachother's nails orange.

Rose started on my hair putting it half way up creating a poof and then spiral curled the rest. It looked goregous. I looked at the clock and was surprised when it read 1. Time flys fast on your wedding day!

Alice put a gold shimmer undercoat on my eyelids and then used a silvery blue eyeshadow on top. She put brown eye liner on and then mascara. I had no idea what it looked like and was a little scared. I didn't think those colors went together at all but Alice never fails. I looks flawless.

They both said I looked beautiful and I started to put on my midnight blue underwear. Esme walked in on me while I was half naked. It was embarrassing, but she didn't mind. They all helped me into my dress. I looked incredible. I didn't even believe it was me. We all got teary eyed. I put on my necklace on that Edward got me on Valentines Day. Charlie knocked on the door and he came in.

"You look beautiful Bells. Here," he said holding out a braclet. "Something borrowed. Your mother wore this at our wedding as well."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

Wehugged and I was told it was time and I couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

I pased out on the couch around 11 last night. Drinking helped put me to sleep, but I woke up with a pounding headache. Atleast I remembered what went down last night. I sat up very quickly after getting cold water dumped on my head.

"What the heck?!?" I yelled at Jasper and Emmett's amused faces.

"Look it is 11 right now and you have to get married at 4. Remember?" Emmett said.

"Of course I remember! Now get me some coffee and advil. Why did you let me drink so much Jasper?" I asked.

"Okay Miss Cullen I will get right on that," he said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "And I let you drink because it didn't matter. I was driving and you had all day to sleep."

"Not all day. I have to pick up the tuxe's at my appartment. I am going to walk over there now. Do you guys want to just get ready there?" I said.

They both nodded and I got a call from Alice.

"What?" I answered.

"Hello happy groom! Why are you so grumpy? Did you seriously JUST wake up?!?!" she screamed.

"Lower your voice," I groaned.

"If you are not sobered up when I get there around 2 I am going to be pissed! Get your lazy butt out of bed. I can't believe they let you drink that much!"

"I didn't drink that much and relax I got my people getting me coffee and advil."

"Good. I will be there at 2 and I expect you to be perfect! Bella looks extremely beautiful and I don't want you to look tired and grumpy next to her. What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know I think around 11 or so."

"Good you got 12 hours of sleep. You are going to need it since you are driving to California tonight"

"I know," I said smiling. "So Bella looks beautiful? That is not suprising. How is she?"

"She is good. She misses you though. Last night I think we distracted her with picking out-" Alice started and was cut off by my beautiful angel. "DON'T TELL HIM ALICE!"

"Calm down Bella I won't. He will figure that out tonight," she said back to her.

"Tell her I said I love her. Don't let her leave Alice. I can't live without her,"

"You two are both so pitiful! Nobody is leaving anybody! Got it?"

"Yes," I said.

"Now go get ready I will be there in a couple hours."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone without saying anything else. I wonder what could have distracted Bella? I guess that is none of my concern.

"Hey Em is jumping in the shower real quick then we are gonna go over to your place. Mind if I use your shower?" Jasper said.

"Okay. Yeah we can all just get ready in the guest room."

"Sounds good," he said and flipped on the TV. It was supposed to be sunny today. Perfect day for my wedding. Bella is probably jumping up and dowm with excitment. She has an inner child in her. I love her but she can get so bad that it could get to be like Alice.

After about 30 minutes later we were walking out the door. It was 12:30 right now and we had to be ready by 2.

We were walking over to mine and Bella's appartment and heard tires shrieking around the corner. Alice. Oh my goodness she is crazy. But I noticed it was Dad. What was going on? He also had Charlie with him.

They got out and ran over to us. "You guys have got to help us. We have no idea how to get ready."

We laughed at them and told them to go to my appartment. Now we had 4 men taking showers. I got in first knowing my timing was most important. I was out of the shower by 1. I shaked my hair out with the towel and grabbed some boxers. I put on my tux and looked in the mirror. I am getting married to the girl of my dreams today. Could my life get any better? I sat on my bed and started to doze off.

I got woken up by Alice screaming. "What the heck you guys! I told him to be ready by 2 and he is passed out!"

I shot up and looked at the clock. 2:15. Uh Oh!! Alice pulled me out of bed and straightened out my tux.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I am not going to blame you. It is your wedding day. There," she said while making me look better. She brought her hands to my hair hesitently and then dove right in. She tried and tried and tried, but my hair wouldn't look clean.

"Well, Bella likes it like this anyway...," Alice said and I smiled. She handed me my jacket.

"Okay come on, we have to finish up you guys at the house. The flower for your jacket pocket is there,"

I laughed that she didn't know what it was called. Well I didn't know either so I shut my mouth.

"Edward drive your car and make sure it has a full tank of gas. Got that? I will meet you at Mom and Dad's."

I nodded and headed towards the closest gas station. Everyone I didn't know said congrats to me a lot and it made me happy.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Alice left around 2 to go get the boys. I was starting to get nervous. What if he left me in front of everyone? Or what if we got divorced. I started to hypervenolate. Esme came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are going to be fine. I know what you are thinking. Do you really think Edward would do those things?" I shook my head.

"Edward is my son and the only person I can say knows him better than me is you. He loves you. He really can't live without you. I promise today will be the best day of your life so far," she said and I hugged her.

"Thank you. I needed that," I said and she nodded. It was 3:30 when Alice came bursting through the door.

"Okay everything is ready now I just need to get in my dress."

We helped her get dressed and then my dad came up and said it was time. I wasn't nervous anymore after Esme's words. I was just excited.

When the bride's march started I started walking.

"I'm happy for you Bella. Love you. Mom would be happy." I smiled knowing Charlie's words were true.

I looked up and saw Edward. He looked gorgeous of course. I am going to look so plain next to him. When my dad handed me over Edward whispered 'Hi Love' to me and I mouthed 'Hi' right back.

When Edward read his vows to me I started crying they were so beautiful. The priest said "You may now kiss your beautiful bride," and Edward happily did. It was a soft sweet kiss filled with much love. Unfortunently it had to end. "And now I pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I was so happy was complete.

The wedding flowed into the reception perfectly. Edward and I went upstairs so I could change shoes. I was not dancing in these heels they were like a death trap. Edward was holding the back of my dress up while I held the front. Alice would kill me if it got too dirty. I went into Alice's room knowing exactly where to go. When I was done Edward pulled me into his arms.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," he said. The words made me shudder.

"You might want to let go I feel like I am cheating on my husband," I said jokingly. He kissed me and I happily returned the favor.

"We have to go back down." he murmured against my lips. I groaned.

"Why?"

He laughed. "The sooner we go down there the sooner we can get to California," he said.

"Lets go!" I said. I wanted to leave right now. So if I got this over with everything would be complete bliss.

When we walked in everybody clapped and looked at us. We smiled at them. "There they are," we heard Charlie say in the microphone. It was his turn to make a speech. "When Bella was little she would always be scared of being alone. When her mother left for a vacation with her friends one day Bella wouldn't let her go. She would say, 'Mom I can't loose you, I need you' and her Mom would laugh at her ridicule. My point is that Bella lost her best friend the day her mother died and I am glad to know she is not alone. She has a best friend now and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you Edward. I love you both," I felt tears run slowly down my face and stood up and hugged him.

"She would be so happy for you," he said and I nodded not trusting my voice. Edward gave him a hug and then rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and rested my head on his. Esme was next.

"Well I don't how I am going to top that but it is worth a try. I remember Edward going to his Uncle's wedding, whois no longer with us, and he said, 'Mom I am going to marry the perfect lady. She will be my every need and desire and I promise you will love her' I laughed at him and said that I am not going to let him marry just anyone. And I didn't. Bella is your lady and your every need and desire. Thank you for being that to my son, Bella. And don't worry Edward, I do love her," Esme said and I was laughing a little when she was done and I was very touched by her words. I gave her a hug.

"Alright it is cake time!" Alice sang into the microphone. We went up to the beautiful cake and cut the first piece. I shoved it on his face first and he laughed and got frosting on his finger and placed it on my nose. I kissed him while we were laughing hystarically. Our first dance song came on. "Terrified" written by Kara Dioguardi. I felt it described our relationship perfectly. I began dancing with Edward.

"I love you," he said once I got in ear shot. I laughed.

"I love you too," I said.

"It was a long day!" he graoned I nodded on agreement.

"Well now we have a whole week of pure bliss to ourselves," I smiled and he kissed me on the neck.

"Can't wait," he said and then sand the words of the song in my ear and I joined him.

Lala Lala la la  
Mmmmmm mmm  
You by the light  
Is the greatest find  
In a world  
Full of wrong  
Your the thing thats right  
Finally made it  
Through the lonely  
To the other side

You set it again  
My hearts in motion  
Every word feels  
Like a shooting star  
Im at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows  
Burning in the dark  
And Im in love  
And Im terrifed  
For the first time  
And the last time  
In my only life  
Life

This could be good  
Its already better than that  
And nothings worse  
Than knowing your holding back  
I could be all that you need  
If you let me try

You set it again  
My hearts in motion  
Every word feels  
Like a shooting star  
Im at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows  
Burning in the dark  
And Im in love  
And Im terrified  
For the first time  
And the last time  
In my only life

I only said it 'cause I mean it  
Oh I only mean it  
'Couse its true  
So dont you tear  
What I've been dreaming  
'Couse it keeps me up  
And holds me close  
Whenever Im without you

You set it again  
My hearts in motions  
Every word feels  
Like a shooting star  
Im at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows  
Burning in the dark  
And Im in love  
And Im terrified  
For the first time  
And the last time  
In my only life  
Life, life  
In my only life


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Everything went very well at the wedding. When I threw my boquet at the end it landed in Alice's surprized hands. We left around 7 and right now Edward and I are on our way to California for our honeymoon. I was so excited. The one thing I was not excited about was getting on a plane dressed like this.

I was still wearing my wedding dress and Edward had on his white button up with black slacks and jacket. He was going to drive to an airport.

I was laying my head on the headrest in the passenger's seat while holding Edward's hand. He let go and I groaned. He laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere. I was just going to get your pillow for you."

I smiled but was too tired to keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember was Edward grabbing my hand again and kissing it lightly before falling into a deep sleep.

I got woken up by Edward. He said our plane is going to start boarding people in 30 minutes and we still had to check our bags and things. Everybody said congrats and I was a little embaressed because I was still wearing the dress. The security guards say they see people every once in a while dressed like us. I didn't know anyone so I guess it didn't really matter.

We boarded the plane and had another 4 hours to go. It was already 8! At least Edward had connections to get a car when we arrived.

I layed my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine already half asleep. I fell asleep almost immediately. I was woken up by someone bumping into Edward accidently and then therefore we bonked heads.

"I am so sorry," the man said. "Is there anything I can do? I didn't mean to!"

"No harm done, Sir. Everybody is okay and that is all that matters," Edward told the man. He gave Edward an appologetic smile before walking away.

"Sorry," Edward said.

"It's okay. Wasn't your fault," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was okay. I am really tired because Alice decided to wake me up at 7! Can you believe it?!"

He laughed. "Yes, knowing my sister, I can. Well I was able to sleep for 12 hours and I have no idea how I accomplished that!"

"Did the boys get you drunk?"

"A little buzz. I have had worse," he said.

"Oh, I know."

He laughed and I layed my head back on his shoulder. I lifted my chin to see his face. My husband's beautiful face. Oh how much I love him. He looked like a light bulb just lit up.

"How did the girls distract you last night? What did you do?" he asked. This must have been his curiousity from Alice almost spilling about my lengerie. I laughed.

"Well when I first arrived we packed up all of my clothes for the honeymoon and then we shared various stories about our lives. After all of that we watched a couple chick flick movies."

"Okay....I still don't know that distraction Alice was taling about."

"You will find out. Lets just say I was half naked the whole time we were picking out 'clothes'" I said with quotes and we both laughed.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. We could go to the beach, shopping, movies, and a lot of other things."

"Lets just decide in the morning, okay?" he said and I nodded. I didn't even know if I wanted to get out of bed tomorrow because today was such a long day. I needed sleep and so did he. After that thought the piolet came on the intercome and said we were landing.

"Dang, we slept the whole 4 hours?" I asked suprized.

"Yep it looks like it."

We got off and got our luggage once the plane landed. Edward, of course, already had a car waiting to be signed off for the offical rent. It was a sports car of course. We got in the car and I looked at the clock. It was 12:30 in the morning. Atleast I got to sleep on the plane. I turned on the radio knowing we only had a 20 minute drive. Nothing good was on so I got out Edward's Ipod and plugged it into the connecter. Classical music filled to car and I sat back and relaxed.

"Do you think we should call everyone?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know it is kind of late but I am sure they are waiting by the phone so yeah just give them a call."

I dug through my purse and got out my cell phone. I dialed Alice's number knowing she would be the one most likely to answer. Right after the first ring she was screaming in my ear.

"HELLO NEW SISTER OF MINE!" she said and I had to take the phone away from my ear so I didn't lose the ability to hear.

"Alice, I almost lost my hearing! Do you want your new sister to be deaf?" I said but she ignored me and Edward started laughing. I just put it on speaker.

"Pshh..your ears will be fine. How was your flight? Ready to show Ed-" I cut her off.

"You are on speaker! That is twice now you have almost spilled!" I said.

"Sorry,"

"It is okay. And the flight was good I guess. I don't know we were sleeping the whole time."

"Alice, is Mom there?" Edward asked.

"She is in bed. Nobody really thought you would call. Bella is the best though," Alice said.

"Yep, I know," Edward and I said at the same time and then laughed at our timing.

"Okay you two crazy kids have fun! Bella take it off speaker and Edward no cheating or listening."

"Okay, Alice. Bye!" Edward said and I took it off speaker.

"Yes?" I said.

"How is everything? I am really going to miss you! Ready for his suprize?"

"Okay so when Edward is around you will say something closer to the real thing, but if it is only me you will down play it!" I said and Alice laughed and Edward looked confused. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I will miss you too Alice," I said.

"When are you planing on coming home?"

"Never," I replied jokingly.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN YOU DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" she said and I laughed.

"Okay, sorry Alice! In a week or so, but I have to go cause we just pulled up to the hotel. Tell everyone hello and give us our love for us! I love you!" I said and she said an 'Okay' and hung up.

"Why did Alice scream your name?"

"I told her we were never coming home," I laughed along with him. The front desk of the hotel was about to close so we had to hurry if we wanted our rooms.

"Ah, yes, you must be the new Mr and Mrs. Cullen. How was your flight?" the front desk person said.

"Good, thank you sir," Edward replied.

"Okay you will be in room 709 on wing A. Would you like to have someone escort you to your room?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

We were greeted by a bellhop who looked to be the age of at least 45. He was very nice.

"Wedding night, eh?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well I got to hand it to ya son," he said to Edward. "She is a bridal beauty. Don't let her go. I still have mine waiting at home."

"I know," Edward said.

"How long have you been married for?" I asked while we were in the elevator on the way up.

"It will be our 20th anneversary tommorrow," he said.

"Wow, congradualtions," I said.

"Thank you," he told me.

We made our way in to the beautiful room. The man set our stuff down in the closet and said his goodbye. Edward put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it. I laughed at this simple gesture. He came back into the room and put his arms around me and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and went limp. I have no idea how he had this much of an effect on me.

"Will you help me out of this dress? It is killing me. And then we have to hang it up or else Alice will kill me!" I said and he nodded. Once I was out he noticed his suprized and groaned.

"You expect me to hang this up right now after seeing you look like that?" he said. I just rolled my eyes and started to hang it up. Once it got safely into the closet and hung up nicely, he was behind me kissing my neck. I turned around and kissed him fully on the lips and had to pull away for air. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," he said and I smiled.

"It is going to take some time to get used to that,"

"We have time," he said and then backed me into the room on the bed.

Edward was very soft and gentle. He took his time unlike some of our other nights. I was in a bubble of happiness that will never pop.

I woke up the next morning around 10. I was a little groggy seeing as I didn't fall asleep until 3 last night. I closed my eyes and got comfortable again, but couldn't fall asleep. I sighed internally in frustration. Edward didn't move a muscle which was good. I didn't want to wake him up.

I slowly lifted his arm from around me and got out of bed. I felt kind of gross and wanted to take a shower. I tip toed to the bathroom and turned the water on high. I looked in the mirror and I looked like a happy mess. My make up was all ruined and my hair was like a rats nest but my eyes were bright and excited. I have never been so happy in my whole life.

I got out of the shower 20 minutes later and walked out with a towel wrapped around me. Edward was still passed out. I was so jealous. How could he still be asleep?! I wanted to be asleep! I laighed at my little rant in my head and pulled out some soffee shorts, a tank top and bra and underwear. I went back to the bathroom and changed and brushed my teeth and hair and walked back out. I noticed Edward was standing my the dor watching me with boxers and a tee shirt on. "What?" I said after wiping my mouth free of tooth paste.

"Nothing, I am just lookng at my beautiful wife," he said simply. I laughed and walked over to him while giving him a kiss.

"Good morning," I said.

"Mmm..Morning. How long have you been awake? You already showered and everything?"

"For about a half hour. I woke up around ten and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I am hungry. Want to order room service?" I said with a smile.

"Sure. Get whatever you want. I am going to take a shower real quick." I nodded and went to look at the breakfast menu. I called the front desk and ordered some waffles and fresh fruit with coffee. After that I flipped on the TV. Nothing realy caught my attention so I just watched the news. The weather was sunny all week with temperatures in the low 80s during the day and 60s at night. Perfect honeymoon weather!

Edward walked out in basketball shorts and an old tee shirt with wet hair. Right after that there was a knock on the door. He answered and got our food.

"What did you get us?" he asked.

"Waffles, fruit and coffee."

He nodded and we dug in. I got really full after eating about 3/4 of mine. Edward ate all of his and the rest of mine.

"Hungry?" I asked amused.

"Very," he said. "What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. Isn't there a bridge outside? We could go for a walk. Sound good?"

He nodded and I got up and went to see what items I had in my suitcase. You never know if Alice has changed them.

I pulled out a cute Summertime dress. It had an inch strap and went just above my knees. It was orange with pink straps and outline. The last few inches of the dress crated a pink line as well. It was very cute. I laughed at the note that was underneath it. It read:

_Bella,_

_I promise the heels that go with these are comfortable. I asked one of my friends to wear them around for a day and their feet were fine. Please wear them to make me happy! Oh and don't be afraid to put on make up! I love you and hope you are having a good time._

_Alice_

I looked at the heels. They were about 2 inches and were the same color pink that was on the dress. They actually weren't that bad. I have been getting used to heels seeing as I have to wear them all the time because of Alice. I left my hair natural and put on some brown eyeliner and mascara. I also found a cute little headband that was pink and had an orange flower and put that on too. After I was all ready I took a picture of myself and sent it too Alice. Not a minute later she called me.

"Do you like it?" I asked Alice.

"Yes! Thank you Bella! You look adorable. How was your wedding night? Give me some dets!" she said and I laughed.

"Tell you later. Love ya, bye!" I laughed and she hung up the phone happy but not satisfied.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the room to find Edward laid out on the bed with bermuda tan shorts and a white shirt on.

"Ready?" I asked while I went to the beside table to get all of my jewlery. He sat there in awe looking at me. "What?" I asked while sliding on my wedding ring.

"You look beautiful," he said. "Who were you on the phone with? Or were you talking to yourself?"

"Thank you. It was all Alice. I took a picture of myself and sent it to her and she called me saying she approved. Ready?" I asked again. I wanted to get some fresh air.

"Oh, okay. Yeah lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A WEEK LATER

The honeymoon was awesome. We had so much fun shopping and going to the beach. We just got off the plane and are on our way home.

"Back to reality," I groaned. He laughed.

"Yeah, well atleast we got two extra days off."

"True. I miss everyone too," I said.

"Yeah me too. We will have to get used to Alice again," I laughed and nodded at his response.

We got home around 10 and went to bed right away. I was woken up by my phone ringing. It was 8 in the morning. Alice.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Are you back?!" she screamed.

"Yes unfortunately. Why did you call this early? You know we got in late last night," I said while walking out of the room and on my way to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry. Hey, umm We want to have brunch today around 11. Everybody is going. You guys in? Nevermind you don't have a choice because this is a welcome home party and-" I cut her off.

"We will be there."

"Great! I have missed you so much. How are you and Edward?"

"We are great. How about everybody else?"

"Bored. You have no idea how much fun you guys are to have around. It is odd but true."

"Alright well I will see you at 11. Esme's right?"

"Yup! Bye Bella!"

"Bye."

When I got off the phone the coffee was ready. Edwarrd came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning," I said befor giving him a peck on the lips. "Coffee is ready. Do you want something to eat as well. Don't eat too much because we are gong to brunch at 11."

"Thanks. Where?"

"Alice called me and woke me up. I know, its unheard of," I said sarcastically. "She told me we are getting together at 11 at your parent's house. We have to go."

"Okay. I am actually kind of glad cause I miss everyone."

"Me too."

We got ready and left around 10:45. I was wearing dark washed skinny jeans with a pink halter top. Rose and Alice bought it for me in winter to wear during the summer so that is what I am doing. I put on the matching pink heels as well just to make them proud. I was wearing light pink eye shadow and brown eye liner with mascara. I just left my hair natural and pulled up into a ponytail.

"They have totally transformed you," Edward said while looking at me. I have been dressing up a lot lately. I guess it just feels normal.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No you look goregous. I just hope you are not doing this just for me."

"Nah it makes me feels better about myself. I don't know why though."

He laughed and opened the door for me as we pulled up to the Cullen house. I got out and held hands with him until Alice came running out with Rose.

"BELLAAA!!! WE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" they both yelled as the almost tackled me to the ground.

"Hey guys I missed you too," I looked at Edward for some help he just laughed, shook his head, and walked away. I pouted in response.

"You have to tell us everything!" Rose said.

"Yeah and I love what you are wearing! You look great!" Alice said.

"I will later and Thank you Alice. Lets go see everyone else first though," they laughed and we walked up to the front door.

"Bella!!" Emmett yelled and engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"Em...Can't breathe.." I said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry Bells. I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you too big bro," I said and laughed. I hugged Jasper after that and then Esme and Carlise.

We went to the breakfast nook and ate brunch. There were homemade chocolate muffins and scones. They were amazing!

"Mmm...This is so yummy Esme!" I said.

"Why, thank you Bella."

"Not as good as the restraunt we ate at," Edward said. I smacked his arm playfully and said, "Yes, but homemade is always better. Plus it was only the desert that was to die for!"

"Oh, what was it?" Esme asked while smiling.

"This wonderful Italian place. They had this double chocolate chip cake with rasberry sauce drizzled on top. It was sooo sooo good!"

"Oh that does sound yummy," Esme said and everyone agreed.

"So aside from cake what was the best part of the trip?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm..I don't know. It was all good. What do you think Edward?" I said.

"I liked going to the beach. There were a lot mini shops it was interesting."

"Yeah and you are forgetting the part where you threw me over your shoulder and brought me into the frezzing cold water," I said and everybody laughed.

"You would have never gone in your self. And admit it, you loved it," Edward said.

"Yeah because I got you back by throwing water in your face!"

"Then I chased you like a quarter mile down the beach and tackled you. I call it even."

"Only cause you kissed me," I said and laughed. They all aww'd at our story. Jasper asked me to join him in the other room to talk to him alone. We were able to sneak out without anyone noticing.

"Whats up, Jas? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I am going to propose to Alice tonight, and I have no idea what to do. I know where and when just not how."

"Aww! Umm..well what is Alice's favorite thing in the world?" I asked.

"Shopping and clothes. How will that help?"

"Her favorite store?" I asked. He has to know this one.

"DSW of course. It has shoes. I still don't know where you are going with this."

"Buy her a new pair of shoes from there and on the 'price tag' write something like 'Be my bride?' or 'Marry me?' you know something cute," I said.

"That is perfect! Oh my goodness Bella thank you so much! Uh wait!"

"You need help?" I asked laughing and he nodded. "Come on lets go right now. Can I tell Edward?"

"Yeah he already knows. How are we going to leave?"

"Let me ask Edward. He is usually good at things like this."

I went over and got Edweard and he said that he would go with us and pretend we need help lifting something at our appartment. He is a genius. The plan worked wonderfully.

I was shopping alone as they sat on the bench and watched me. This is a little wierd but I didn't mind. I found the absolute perfect shoe. It was about 2 inches and was red. They had roses on the top of the toe. It was goregous. Jasper bought them with no questions asked. Even though they were about $100. After that we drove Jasper back to his appartment and went to go set things up for him.

"I was very suprized he wanted me to help," I told Edward on our way to a place I have never been. Edward says he had seen it once or twice before. He said it was like Alice and Jasper's own place like we had our medow.

To my suprize we were going to an abandoned street in Port Angeles. We set up the high table and placed the shoes on it just like he asked. Then we hung up red decorations everywhere. Once we saw Jasper's car we noticed Alice was blindfolded.

"Thanks you guys," Jasper said and we hugged him and told him good luck. I was so happy for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Here we are 9 months later doing the same thing we have done twice already. We are giving Alice her bachelorette party. Rosalie got married 3 months after I did and then we started to plan for Alice's wedding. Rose definately won the bridzilla award hands down.

All of our weddings were and are different. Mine was a summer wedding with citrus colors. I had floral decorations. My dress was strapless and a little on the old fashioned side. It was the most extravagant one. Rosalie had a fall wedding with darker shades of red and orange colors. She had leafy decorations. Her dress was simple and elegant seeing as she is already extra orinarily beautiful. It had shoulder length straps that came down and created a v-neck, one side over lapping the other creating a slit that went down to her hip. From the hip down was just the material. Our bridesmaid's dresses were strapless and a deep burgandy color. Alice was getting married tomorrow which was April 21st. She was having a pink, green and blue wedding to go with spring colors. The flowers were all one design, tulip. Alice's dress was a Vera Wang of course. It was strapless with a somewhat v-neck and had a blue strap that tied into a bow on the side. At the hip it poofed up and looked like a fairytale dress. (A/N: Imagine Liv's dress from Bride Wars. If you have never seen this movie, you are missing out).

Over all very different but each very beautiful. The one thing that was always the same was the venue. The Cullen household. Carlisle and Esme are thrilled that they are each celebrated there.

"I feel like this should be a tradition," Rose said. "Too bad we are all married. Or almost all married"

I laughed at this. Rose has been acting a little odd all day. This morning when she came over to have breakfast with me she got sick. I wonder if that is why.

Married life has been wonderful for Edward and I. Total and complete bliss from the start. We have been talking about starting a family a lot lately because Edward just got promoted to be an independent surgeon. I was so happy for him. I just recently finshed my book and it is being published right now. The book goes out in stores the day that Alice's honeymoon is over. I have already sold about 500 copies. That is not bad at all.

"Well someone could always get divorced," I said while shrugging. I was joking of course. We were all who we were meant to be with. No questions asked.

"Well, since your offering I would love to plan your next wedding," Alice said and I hit her on the arm playfully.

We had already packed Alice's suitcase and were just sitting and chatting.

"So, Edward and I have been talking about starting a family..," I said getting on a new topic.

"Really?" Alice asked excited. I nodded and she squealed.

"Umm..," Rose said and she looked scared.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I don't see how me getting pregnant could possibly upset her.

"Okay, so I already talked to Emmett and he said I could say something whenever it felt right. I went to the doctor a few days ago and they said I am about 12 weeks pregnant. I couldn't believe it," Rose said. I was so happy for her. So thats what has been up with her. Morning sickness this morning I guess.

"Is this something you wanted?" I asked confused. Normally people would be excited to be pregnant when they are married.

"Well don't get me wrong I do want kids, but it was unexpected. We were going to wait a couple more months but I guess it happened on accident. Of course I am happy, it just seems so soon."

"Rose, that's great. You know you have us here for you," Alice said while bouncing up and down. She has been waiting for one of us to get pregnant since we got married she loves kids so much. I understand her wanting to wait. It has been 9 months and I am still unsure if I want a kid to come in between Edward and I. Rose must feel this way, but she couldn't have been upset to hear about it.

"Wait a sec Rose! Did you say 12 months?! How could you have not noticed. Surely there would be signs?" I asked. How could she not know?!

"Exactly why I am in shock. I guess I just got so busy I didn't relize that I was late or so stressed that I blamed soreness and dizziness on that."

"Hmm..., well that is odd. Did you find out the sex? I thought you could know by 12 weeks is that right?" Alice asked.

"Yes you can know," she said with a smile playing on her lips.

"And?" I asked. I wanted to know if I am going to have a little niece or nephew!

"It is a boy of course!" she said.

"Aww...," Alice and I said together. Now I am so excited!

"Have you thought of any names?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but we will talk about it later. You are the one getting married!" Rose said and I nodded. It was at that moment that my phone rang. It was Edward. I walked out of the room to get some privacy.

"Hi honey," I answered.

"Hello, love. I just found out some very interesting news. Would you like to know it?" he was smiling.

"Does this have anything to do with Rose being pregnant?"

"How did you know?!" Edward said shocked.

"I have my ways," I laughed. "She actually just told us. Isn't it great? I am so excited!"

"Yes it is. Have you told them about us starting to try?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"In a way. I said we have talked about it. Does that count?"

"Sure," he said and I heard a smile in his voice. In that background I heard Jasper and Emmett singing loudly with thier words slurring.

"Are you the DD?" I asked.

"Yup. Right now we are back at our place. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just don't let them do anything rash or stupid," I said and laughed.

"Love you. See you tomorrow," Edward said.

"I love you, too. Sleep well," and with that he hung up.

I walked back in the room and they were starring at the cieling looking bored.

"How are the boys?" Rose asked.

"Drunk. Edward is the DD though," I said and she laughed.

"Great," Alice moaned.

"Emmett told them," I said to Rosalie.

"I know. We agreed we would tonight."

"Oh, okay," I said and then they looked at me with curious eyes.

"What are you not telling us?" Alice asked and Rose nodded. I rolled my eyes and shrugged and they nodded in presistance.

"I stopped using birth control about three months ago and protection," I said simply as if they should already know.

"Seriously?" Alice asked. I kind of felt bad. She was always the last to get anything. As in married or starting a family.

"Uh, yeah. We are trying and for sure want a family. I was down playing it earlier," I told them honestly.

"Three months?! I don't even have to stop using pertection to get pregnant!" Rose said.

"God blessed you to where you can speed up the process a bit," Alice said and I laughed.

"Well I am supposed to start my period tomorrow so I think that I am going to be one of those people who have to try for years until thay finally get pregnant."

"Bella, you could already be and not know it. Want to take a test just for fun? I have one," Rose asked. I knew that I could and it would be clear but I didn't feel right.

"I don't know. I think maybe Edward should be there...,"

"To watch you pee on a stick?" Rose and and Alice bust up laughing. I just shrugged.

"Okay, you are right. It wouldn't hurt to have just a little fun, right?" I said.

They nodded and jumped up all excited.

We were standing in the bathroom looking at the little device. I was getting nervous about the probably impossible. "I am probably not pregnant. Like I said, 3 months," I said and they just rolled their eyes. My head was starting to hurt.

"Do you have motrin? I am starting to get a headache," I said. and She nodded towards the medican cabinet.

"And this explains the headache. I hope you have not been drinking," Rose said and I looked back at her with questioning eyes. What was she talking about.

"It is positive," she explained and I felt shock overcome me. Was I really pregnant? Alice was bouncing up and down of course.

I was going back to the past couple weeks. I have been having some headache and fitigue problems, but other than that I have been okay. I have been craving a lot of chocolate, too, but that is sometimes normal.

"Bella?" Rose asked concerned. I am sure I was still in shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"100%" she said and Alice nodded. I let out a breath of air. Wow.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to take the attention away from you. Umm, what movies do you want to watch?" I asked a little confused, but excited none the less.

"What is going through your head right now?" Alice asked with concern in her eyes. I knew that I changed the subject, but I didn't know how to face it right now.

"Well, umm, shock? I mean I know I was trying, just didn't think it would happen so soon. And how am I supposed to tell Edward. What if he changed his mind about having a baby? What if he leaves me? I can't raise a child on my own! It needs a father!" I said panicking. They sat me down on the floor.

"Shh...," Rose said while smoothing my hair. "I know what is going through your head as well. You feel alone and scared and are going to each worse senario. Edward is going to be happy and excited. He would never leave your side. He wanted this baby too, you know? He came up to me and told me how much he wanted to start a family with you. Emmett wasn't with me at the doctor's office when I found out. I had no idea what to do. But the second I saw his face I knew he loved me and wouldn't leave. I told him straight up and he was thrilled."

This calmed me down a ton. I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Thank you, Rosalie. You have no idea how much that helped. Okay, now it can be movie time," I said and they nodded in agreement. I was stilled a little freaked but didn't show it.

The next morning I woke up around 8. I couldn't sleep very well last night. It is probably because I have another person growing inside me that Edward doesn't know about. I still didn't know how to approach the subject so I just let it go for the moment.

I got up and fixed us a big breakfast. Eggs, beacon, toast and fruit. Right as I was finishing up they walked down. "Good morning," I said and smiled. They looked at me sleepily and nodded.

"So, bride to be, how does it feel?" I asked.

"Great. I couldn't be happier in my life," Alice said cheerfully and I smiled.

"You are looking better," Rose noted.

"Thanks?" I asked confused.

"You looked like you saw a ghost last night after you found out your little news."

"Oh, that. Well, yeah not much has changed, just that I decided it is Alice's day and that we could talk about it later." Right after I said that all of the catering people and wedding planners were knocking at the door to start to set up. We finshed breakfast and went upstairs to stay out of the way.

It was 9 when we got back up and we decided to get ready. Today was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Once we were done with Alice it was 1. Rose and I got read after that and when I looked over at the clock again an hour had passed. Odd...I thought today was going to go slow. I called Edward and told him Rose and I are coming over to make sure everything was going good.

On our way over I was glad not to be driving because I felt dizzy. Rose looked over at me.

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, pull over for a sec, though. I think I am gong to be sick," I said and then the car started to spin. I closed my eyes and it didn't help at all. I felt everything that I have eaten today come up. Luckily, Rose pulled over just in time for me to open the door and empty my stomach.

"Yep, you are definately prego, my dear. How do you feel?"

"Icky," I said and she laughed and nodded in understanding. I was glad that I was not the only one in this position.

I grabbed the water I brought and rinsed out my mouth and spit it out. I gulped the rest down quickly. Now I have to use the restroom.

Once I gave Rose the okay to go she pulled off and we continued our way down to my appartment. I was doing the potty dance all the way there. Rose knew exactly what I was doing so she didn't ask and I didn't tell.

"When is the best time to tel him?" I asked while we drove in.

"As soon as possible. If it is too hecktic, maybe after the wedding...," she said and I nodded. I totally left my keys at the Cullen house so the door better be unlocked!

As soon as we were parked I bolted to my door. Of course it was locked. I banged really loud and Edward answered.

"Is everything okay babe?" he asked.

"Yep, excuse me!" I said and ran toward the bathroom door. Thank goodness nobody was in there. "Bella? What is going on?"

"I had to use the restroom," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yes, but clearly you have been holding. Why didn't you go at my parent's house?" he asked and I washed my hands and walked out and sat on the bed.

"Because something happened on the way here," I said and his eyes looked confused.

"I got sick and threw up on the side of the road. I chugged a whole 32 ounce water bottle in under 2 minutes."

"Why were you sick?" he asked while feeling my forehead.

"I was gradually getting to that part. It had to be morning sickness is my only guess because I feel as fine as I can right now," I said waiting for him to understand.

"Morning sickness? That usually doesn't happen unless you are-" I cut him off.

"Pregnant?" his eyes widened in shock.

"Seroiously?" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

"I took a pregnancy test last night. Nothing is for sure but it said positive. Can we go to the doctor tomorrow or Sunday to find out?" I asked.

His smile widened and and suprized me by kissing my face everywhere and leaving my lips for last. He hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Why in the world would I be? Are you crazy, Bella?! If this is true then nothing could go wrong for a while," he said and I smiled. I finally felt the happiness I was supposed to feel.

~*~

Alice's wedding was amazing and I was so happy for everybody. Today Edward took me to the doctor and right now we were waiting for the verdict. Ever since I told him he could not wipe the smile off his face. I would feel bad if it was all a trick and the world hated me.

Fortunately, the world loved me today! I am pregnant according to my blood work and have been for only 2 weeks. Once everything was confirmed we went out to lunch with Esme, Carlisle and Charlie to tell them the news. They were all so very excited.

~*~

I was starting to show and it bugged me. Rose was already 51/2 months. But of course she was still beautiful while showing.

It has been 10 weeks since I found out officially I was pregnant. We went to the doctor yesterday for our monthy check up and Edward and I decided we wanted to know the sex of the baby so that everybody could help decorate its room.

It is a girl. I am so excited for her to come even though she is making me fat. It was only a little bump right now seeing as I am only 3 months pregnant, but I will get huge.

Rose and Emmett settled on a name for their baby boy. It is going to be Zachary Tyler Cullen. I loved that name for them. Edward and I have swapped around names here and there, but never deciding offically.

~*~

Rose had just delivered Zachary Tyler and Edward and I were on our way to see it. I refused to see how much pain I would be in. He was so beautiful. He had Rosalie's blue eyes and Emmett's dark curly hair. Everybody went to go get something to eat while Edward and I stayed back with Zach and Rose.

I was sitting down with my stomach hanging out. I was now 6 1/2 months pregnant and what felt like huge. It was embaressing. I held Zach in my arms and talked to him.

"You are so handsome, Zachary. We have been waiting for you, did you know that? We all love you very much. Even your cousin in there," I pointed to my stomach. "Look at your small little toes and your bright blue eyes just like Mommy's. Oh Rose he is so beautiful," I said while I looked up. She was smiling at me with Edward. "What?"

"You are going to be a good Mom, Bella. I can tell," Rose said and it touched me. I smiled and handed Zach over to Edward. He murmured how much everybody loves him and that little gesture made me smile. He was going to be an excellent father.

"So, Bella do you think we should tell Rose?" Edward asked preoccupied with playing with Zach.

"Yeah," I said looking at her. "We picked a name for our baby girl," I said while rubbing my stomach instinctively.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Kaila Renee Cullen," I said and smiled.

"That's beautiful," she said and I nodded.

"We decided to use Bella's mother's name to honor her. We knew that from the very begining," Edward said.

I really wished my mother could be here. She has missed what seems like everyting important in my life. At least she got to meet Edward.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Right now we were all gathered around the Cullen's backyard in celebration of Zachary's birthday. He was turning 5. I can't believe that Kaila is right behind him. Kaila was blessed with her father's green eyes and my brown hair. Edward is an excellent father to her. Alice got pregnant a couple months after I had Kaila and her baby is a girl. Thank goodness. Her name is Sarah Lynn Hale.

"MOMMY!" Kaila whinned while puling my sweater. It was fall now because it's Zach's birthday which is October 11th and Kaila happened to be born on New Year's Eve which was December 31st. I got down to eye level with her.

"Yes?" I asked. No words could describe how much I loved her.

"Why does Uncle Emmett get to taste the cake and I don't?" she said with her eyes tearing up. I laughed.

"Because he will get in trouble if Grandma finds out. Do you want that?" I asked and she stopped looking sad and put an evil grin on.

"Grandma!" she said while she skipped over to Esme and I stood up. It was so funny how Emmett could still get in trouble for things when he is this old.

"Hi there beautiful," Edward said while wrapping his arms aroun dme from the back. I pushed back on him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I am so not beautiful with the condition I am in," I said. Did I meantion I was pregnant again? 5 months.

"I think otherwise," he said. "Thank you," I said and leaned up to kiss his cheek. We were having a baby boy this time and we're going to name it Jared Ryan Cullen.

Kaila came screaming over to Edward looking completely terrified. "Daddy!!!!"

He let go of me for a second, picked her up and then wrapped his free arm around my waist so Kaila was in the middle of us. "What's wrong, pumpkin?" he asked

"Auntie Alice is trying to play dress up!" she said and Edward and I cracked up.

"You are just like your mother, aren't you?" Edward said and I nodded.

The rest of the party was fun and we were driving back to the new house we bought a couple months ago. It was goregous. Two stories with 5 rooms and 31/2 bathrooms. Perfect for us.

"Mommy, why is your tummy growing?" Kaila asked curiously. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Because Mommy is going to have another baby. You are going to have a little brother to teach right from wrong to. Do you think you can handle that?" I told Kaila.

"Yes, I can. What will his name be?"

"Jared Ryan Cullen is his full name, but he will go by Jared. Just like Kaila Renee Cullen is your full name, but you only go by Kaila."

"How long until I get to meet Jared?" she asked. I laughed.

"Not for a while, sweetie," she seemed content with my answer and stared out the window.

~*~

When Jared was born I decided that I was done with having kids. 2 was enough. Edward agreed and we happily moved on with our lives together. We were still madly in love and never lost connection even after we had our kids. I love my kids very muchand would do anything for them and defend them wth my life. I am sure Edward feels the same way. We were your average family: happily married, 2 kids, a house and a yard. The only difference was that we will never grow old.


End file.
